Cherry Blossom's Protector
by AmethystSparkles
Summary: Ying Fa died over 300yrs ago in Xiao Lang's arms during the war with Japan Vs China where it was a forbidden love between them both.Xiao Lang escaped the war in hope someday that Clow Reed was right that his Cherry Blossom would be reincarnated.
1. Meeting Her

**Chapter One: Meeting her**

"Huh?" emerald eyes fluttered opened "What is that sound?" Sakura Kinomoto had been sleeping and was woken up by the noises outside of her Mansion. She rubbed her eyes and sat up walking toward a nearby window and lifting a curtain open... lights being held as weapons as the stars watched the teenagers below them go crazy of the summer night claiming that it was theirs.

Her emerald eyes glowed but quickly sadden... "I wish I was like that..." she said... Suddenly her eyes lighten up again as a yellow light blub appeared on top of her head and her index finger sticking up in the air (n/a: think of Takeshi only with a light bulb on his head) she picked up her pink cell that was inside a little pink purse and she click the speed dial and the phone began to ring.

"Pick me up." was all she said as she hung up quickly and went to her closet and smiled excitedly. "This is going to be so fun!" she smiled. She reached out for her remote and turned it on while dressing... humming happily ignoring everything but her...

_"I am here to report news that is really dangerous and is top secret... I am here to inform you NOT to go outside this night. There is no reason I should tell you but stay inside." said the purple violet haired news reporter._

Sakura turned off the TV as the door opened showing a butler. Sakura walked toward her purse and took her cell phone in her other hand and smiled as she walked off her room and house without waking her stepmother and walked away happily humming.

* * *

><p>"Ah! This is so pretty! Hong Kong is so cool!" she said as a five year old "Madame Sakura where do you want me to drop you off?" said the gray haired old man. Sakura's eyes flickered with lights as she kept her emerald eyes out in the window.<p>

"Here! Drop me off here." she said excitedly the butler had a worried look on "But Madame Sakura. Your Stepmother said not to go into a bar like this withou-" "it's okay Will! It's okay." she said as she unlocked the doors "Madame maybe I should escort you-"

"No Will. I'll go by myself.. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself... I'm not a little girl no more." she took off to the bar as its neon flashing lights burst into thousands of fire crackers. "I'll come and pick you up later okay, Madame?" Before he had any response Sakura was already gone...

_..I'm a big girl I can take care of myself.. I'm not a little girl no more..._ "Your right... and your changing so quickly.." he said with a worried look on his face as he took off and went his way back to the Mansion they had in Hong Kong where they were staying for awhile, but they were from Japan.

* * *

><p>As everybody in the bar dance around celebrating summer's break Sakura walked in with a style that no one seen, she walked with grace, fashion, and dance. Every teenage boy stared at her as if she was a piece of meat and they were the hungry dogs.<p>

She looked around and saw two other groups on the right side with Phoenix sign on their arms and the left side a cat-like signs on their left arms. Eyes still on her Sakura walked over to the bar tender as the music started to play.

"What's going to be ma'am?" said the bartender. "Coke." she said a bit cheery. Sakura's eyes scanned the large but crowded room... teenagers kissing, making out, laughing, and not caring about anything but having fun.

This was what she wanted... a place that she could just be herself... instead of feeling as if she was a five year old baby.

Again her eyes scanned the room as she got up and took her coke that the bartender just settled on the table, Sakura walked around the place her eyes remaining on the floor... A flash of blue eyes glared at her.

But Sakura didn't seem to notice... as Sakura walked nearby a table of teenager as the same age as her. She notice that a amber eyed guy was eyeing her... she had a feeling she had seen this guy before but she was sure she hadn't since it was her first night in Hong Kong... but there was something interesting about the 20 year old.

Not noticing the same blue eyed girl pushed heron to nearby chair, her coke spilled onto the floor as she was about the smash onto something hard...

* * *

><p>"Are you too ready?" asked a blue haired 20 year old. A purple haired girl with waist length haired nodded, "I settled it just right under the chair nearby the corner." the amber eyed 20 year old nodded.. "So how long is his thing?" he asked out of the question<p>

"What do you mean?" Eriol, the blue haired guy asked looking at Tomoyo the purple haired 18 year old sitting beside him.

"I mean how long is this thing between you two going to stop? Yesterday you just found out you liked each other and it's sickening me!" he wailed as he took a sip of his beer (n/a:beer taste nasty.. I haven't tried it but I smells nasty.) And gulped it down his throat.

Eriol glared at him.

"What about_ you_, Syaoran?" he said mocking him "What about me?" asked the amber eyed guy asked reaching a hand and shuffling his chocolate bangs. "Did you find her? Is that her?" when Eriol stared into Syaoran's face... his amber eyes was covered by his brown thick bangs.

"Not sure, didn't see her face…She reminds me of her though." he said. "If it is her, I won't let anything stop me from being with her" His eyes scanned threw the making out teenagers and landed on a emerald eyed girl... 'I hope it's her' he thought.

All of a sudden the girl was heavily pushed down onto the floor... What was happening?

"Syaoran! It's not our's…something's starting countdown... We've been tricked!" Eriol yelled... but all Syaoran cared was of saving that green eyed girl. "Take care of the others... go back to the hide out NOW!" Syaoran ran toward the girl that was to on the ground...

5

'Oh god it is her' he thought, staring down at her face, he felt panic rise in him.

"Hey! Hey!" she was unfocused... the drink she had in her hands was cracked into pieces and the girl's face was half covered with remaining glass. He took her in his arms...

4

"Hey! Wake up!" he yelled slapping his hand onto her cheek gently. He noticed that the girl was bleeding badly. He looked around trying to find an opening.. Everybody had disappeared.

3

"Wake up. Damn it!" he swore, taking the girl into his arms and carrying her bridal style, he ran down the hall and tried to opened the door. "Shit! Those bitches locked the door!"

2

Smoke started to appeared... revealing a gasy smoke. Running and trying to find an opening he knocked a window out with his right hand and ran out of the window.

1

KABOOM!

Safefully he and the girl were safe... his hand was bleeding badly... and also was the girl's face. He took a glance at the girl as his vision blurred. "You're... okay now...Ying Fa" a small smiled appeared but he fainted. "Syaoran!" he knew that was Eriol and the others... "Why didn't they go back to the hide out? Damn it..." as he mumbled and he blacked out...


	2. A Memory & Awaken from deep sleep

**Chapter Two: A Memory & Awaken from deep sleep**

_Ying Fa walked forward and everyone kept their eyes on her. As she put her hands on her chest, a dark light began to glow from within her, and she gradually pulled her hands away, revealing it to be a mystical dark orb._

_Demon walked up to her and took the orb, but before he left her, he bent down and they both kissed. Xiao Lang's eyes widened and he could see that Ying Fa whispered to him, "Good luck."_

_He backed away, being heartbroken at what he saw, but shook it off. "She's under his control...," He thought. "She doesn't love him, he's making her love him!" . "Argh, you coward! How can you do that?" He asked with such rage._

_"What do you mean?" Demon asked sarcastically. "Are you jealous...Little Wolf?"_

_"How can you lie to her like that? Lying to her and making her love you!" Xiao Lang exclaimed. "She's not happy, so why are you making her do that?"_

_"How can you tell that she is not happy? Look at her, I don't see her crying out for solace from you. She's happy with me, and she's mine." Demon whispered._

_Xiao Lang drew back in a defeated way, but he shook his head. "No! Ying Fa! You can't! Don't you remember me? I'm Xiao Lang!"_

_Ying Fa stared at him with a blank expression. "Xiao...Lang...? Who is this...Xiao...Lang?" She asked softly._

_Demon turned his head to look at her. "No one that you should concern yourself with, Ying Fa. He's trying to take you away from your happiness." He said._

_"My happiness...?" Ying Fa asked._

_"No! Ying Fa, why won't you remember? We were happy together! You're not happy with this bastard, I can tell! Your mind may be his, but your heart isn't!" Xiao Lang exclaimed._

_Ying Fa backed away and fell on her knees. "...Who are you?"_

* * *

><p>She opened her emerald green eyes.<p>

"Xiao Lang" she whispered quietly to herself

She looked around the room she was in, it didn't seem familiar to her and she couldn't remember a thing.

Then she decided to get out of the bed and placed her feet on the cold floor, she was shocked to see her lovely hair was very long as it touched her bottom of her back, she wondered how long she had been here for. She wore a night dress that was white and fell to just above her knees.

She walked around the room and came to a mirror, she gasped in surprise seeing herself pale as ever.

She heard a door shut from afar and jumped in fright, she turned away to see a man around his early twenties standing there, his amber eyes showing shock at seeing her standing.

"Ying Fa…."He whispered

"Is that who I am?" she asked quietly, looking confused as she couldn't remember her name.

She saw the guy scratch his brown messy chestnut hair and saw in his amber eyes there was a bit of pain and sadness.

He nodded and came over to her slowly not to scare her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she said, taking a few steps back in fright. The guy stood still not taking anymore steps forwarding seeing she was scared.

"It's me, Xiao Lang" he said softly. "You have been in a deep sleep for a few months since the bombings at the Club you were at. Before that I knew you long ago and been searching for your for years"

She remembered the bombing and her laying on the floor but was confused on what he meant by their past, she couldn't' remember her name, he had said it was Ying Fa.

He saw she looked more confused, he sighed. He walked over to her slowly again and this time she didn't step back, she bit her lip as she looked up at him.

He stared down at her innocent face and rested his right hand on her cheek.

"I have been waiting for years for you Ying Fa. You may not remember me now but I will make sure I find a way to get those memories back" he whispered, looking into her emerald green eyes and then pulling her into a warm hug, he held her tight afraid this wasn't real.

He pulled back slightly and smiled slightly at her. "Let's get you something to eat" and she smiled brightly at him, and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

I know this chapter was short. I hope I am doing ok since its my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction I ever done. Please review and if anyone wants to suggest ideas add them into a review or pm me.

Updated: As for chapter one there are two other gangs besides the Black Wolves.

Phoenix Gang and Tigers Gang, both are friends and hate Black Wolves. As for Demon, time will tell where he belongs in the story, one hint is he is from the past like Xiao Lang and Ying Fa.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**Author Note:**

Before I continue this story, I will explain something so no one else assumes.

Wolf Blossom's story is different compared to mine and I am sure she and I am not the only one to add gangs into a story; I have seen stories that have the same idea in them plenty of times.

I have seen plenty of stories that have Sakura or Syaoran as a young teacher and the other as a student, this has happened with a story I have read last year in this fanfiction area where a writer had some idea that's like another few peoples story and someone spoke up saying its copying that person. And the writer said these things happen, it's not like it cannot be stopped because some people come up with the same ideas.

I also searched first through fanfiction on Cardcaptor Sakura on reincarnation to see if Wolf Blossom was the only one to have written a story with that theme, and I found out she isn't the only one to have made a theme based on that. There were 15 stories under Syaoran's and Sakura's name when searched in reincarnation. Some have been there longer than Wolf Blossom's Essence of Blood.

Example:

Simply Complicated » by B-toot

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang are lovers from the past and are **reincarnated** in present times as Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. Full summary inside...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 4 - Words: 2,953 - Reviews: 24 - Updated: 5-1-05 - Published: 4-19-05 - Sakura K. & Syaoran

Together Forever » by minifoot

At 17 Sakura Kinomoto receives a mysterious tiger-eye necklace and Li Syaoran obtains an emerald one. Little do they know that they are **reincarnations** of the powerful Li Ying Fa and Li Xiao Lang. CHAPTER 2!

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,679 - Reviews: 51 - Updated: 8-13-03 - Published: 6-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L.

So please don't assume my ideas are similar to Wolf Blossom's, if anything hers is like the two examples above, both have the theme of reincarnations. My story is rated T not M like hers.

Also since you all assuming mine is like hers, I changed my summary and hope people will stop assuming stuff thats not true!

Anyone else have problems with my story?


	4. Intros, Demon & a Dream

**Chapter Three:**** Intros, Demon & a Dream**

"It's been three months since the disappearance of 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the late Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto who both died a few years ago from a car accident in Japan. Miss Kinomoto came here to Hong Kong with her stepmother Mia Kinomoto for a holiday for few months.

Sakura was last seen being dropped off by her butler at a local bar down in the city of Hong Kong, an hour before it was blown up. Police have checked the bodies that were at the bar to see if Sakura Kinomoto was among the dead but it's been cleared that she wasn't.

If anyone has information of her whereabouts or sees her please call Hong Kong Police as soon as possible"

A girl with piercing crimson eyes and black hair with red highlights and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red singlet top. Her hair was let down and straightened.

"Boring, when will they give it up? She isn't going back" she said, turning the TV off and turning to four other people that sat with her.

"Probably not for another few months Mei Lin, Sakura is from a rather rich family after all" Tomoyo replied from where she cuddled with Eriol on the sofa.

"Not unless I use my magic so everyone would forget her" Eriol said, winking. It was a known fact he had magic and was the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

"Wonder how long until she wakes up Chiharu" Mei Lin said to the girl beside her who had brown hair and was in pigtails, she had brown eyes.

"Not sure" Chiharu said, wondering where her boyfriend was.

"A few moments ago actually" came Syaoran's voice from behind them. They looked around to see him standing there with the girl they were talking about.

Mei Lin turned off the TV. Tomoyo smiled friendly at Ying Fa as she got up from where she was sitting with Eriol and walked over to Syaoran and her.

Ying Fa took a step back a bit, she looked at Syaoran and he nodded saying she was safe.

"OMG you are just so KAWAII!" Tomoyo said to her, stars in her eyes.

Ying Fa's cheeks went light pink. Mei Lin came over from behind Tomoyo and pushed her gently aside.

"Don't mind her, her name is Tomoyo Daidouji, (She pointed to Chiharu) that's Chiharu and I am Mei Lin Li, Syaoran's cousin" she said, she then added since Ying Fa looked confused. "Syaoran is Xiao Lang's Japanese name, like yours would be Sakura."

Sakura just nodded.

"Omg, you would look so KAWAII! In the clothes we wear, omg omg I should get started on making them for you" Tomoyo kept blubbering.

Eriol walked up behind Tomoyo and hugged her from behind and chuckled.

"Don't mind Tomoyo, she is just excited. I am Eriol" he said to Sakura, smiling kindly at her.

"Why don't you go and get some breaky with Mei Lin, Chiharu and Tomoyo, while I have a word with Eriol" Syaoran said to Sakura. She nodded and followed the three girls off to the kitchen.

Syaoran waited until they had left and then turned to Eriol.

"I want you to make sure everyone in this timeline forgets there was a Sakura Kinomoto. She never existed to anyone else outside this mansion." He said to him.

Eriol nodded and waited to see if anything else Syaoran wanted to say.

"She doesn't remember a thing from the life before this one" he said to Eriol.

"Does she remember anything of this life though?" Eriol said

Syaoran shook his head. "No, she only remembers what happened at the bar a few days ago. She didn't even remember her name"

Eriol looked deep in thought. "She will get her memory back in time, probably only her past life though not this one. She may have dreams of her past but it will take time"

"I don't mind waiting a little longer for her. But Ethan Demon is back if you saw the other night the Phoenix Gang was there and so was the Tigers Gang. Ethan must be joining forces with Tigers. We need to keep Ying Fa protected, if she goes out of this mansion she must have someone with her" Syaoran said to him.

"Why?" Eriol asked

Syaoran looked towards the kitchen then back to Eriol.

"Because once Ethan finds out that Ying Fa is here in this timeline he will do anything to take her away from me, he loves her dearly."

* * *

><p>Sakura decided to take a nap after breaky while everyone else went out and was now laying in bed fast asleep with a smile on her face.<p>

_Sixteen year old Ying Fa was humming a tune while picking some flowers from a garden outside the Castle in Japan. She was wearing a long soft pink dress with straps and white flat shoes._

_Suddenly hands went over her emerald green eyes._

"_Guess who" whispered a male voice in her ear. Ying Fa grinned ear to ear and turned her head around to see eighteen year old Xiao Lang smiling down at her._

_He was wearing long black pants, long sleeve button up green shirt with black cape hanging from his shoulders to the back. (I don't know what guys where in those days). His black horse was a few meters away eating grass._

"_Xiao Lang!" Ying Fa squealed, turning and jumping towards him hugging him, her head on his chest._

"_Princess" he said softly, hugging her._

_Ying Fa pulled away and crossed her arms, pretending to be mad._

"_What have I told you about calling me Princess? Call me Ying Fa" she said with mock anger._

_Xiao Lang chuckled "Ying Fa"_

_Ying Fa smiled brightly up at him and then her emerald eyes filled with worry._

"_Why are you here in daylight? The guards might spot you Xiao Lang. My father would have you hanged if they catch you here since you are Chinese. Japan and China are in a war remember." She said quietly, looking back towards the castle to see if anyone was around._

"_Nothing for a warrior like myself that can't handle" he said, he reached out and pulled her into a hug, tighter this time but not hurting her. "I missed you also Ying Fa. We haven't seen each other for a month"_

_Ying Fa hugged him back, resting her head on his chest and sighing. "I missed you too Xiao Lang, I wish our countries weren't at war. It would be so much easier."_

"_Let's go to our secret place" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded._

* * *

><p>Syaoran open the bedroom door quietly to check on Sakura, and smiled when he saw she was fast asleep, cuddling into her blankets with a small smile on her face.<p>

'You are worth the wait' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

So we find out that Demon's first name is Ethan and a bit of information on the past.

Seems like Sakura/Ying Fa was a Princess of Japan in her life before this one and Syaoran/Xiao Lang was a Warrior of China.

What do you guys think of my Tomoyo? Isn't she funny? Don't worry Mei Lin has a boyfriend and we can't leave Takeshi out or the other two girls.

For the people that complained about my summary of the story was like Wolf Blossom's. I have changed it yesterday so everyone should be much happier now. This story in no way will not be like Wolf Blossom's story. Readers also should realize that most stories have similar themes and plots, so please stop dissing mine.

Please review, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll upload Chapter Four.


	5. Clubs, Another Memory & Car Chasing

**Chapter Four:**** Clubs, Another Memory & Car Chasing**

"How's Ying Fa?" Eriol asked Syaoran as they sat at the kitchen table, watching Justin stuff his face. Justin was an average guy, average black hair, average brown eyes, average height for a 20 year old, average everything.

Only thing not average about him is his hand with guns. When he uses a gun, he is _one_ with the gun. He never misses, and nobody could beat him. They were glad he was on their side.

"Stop eating so much you fat ass!" Syaoran roared. "Save some food for the girls!"

Justin stopped eating but then he started laughing and Eriol too had to chuckle. Syaoran frowned

He snorted. "You have pancake on your face."

Syaoran's vein popped. "YOU SPAT CHEWED UP PANCAKE ON MY FACE? JUSTIN YOU UGLY TURTLE FUCKER, GET YOUR PUNY LITTLE PRUNE OF AN ASS BACK HERE!"

Eriol burst into laughter as he watched Syaoran chase Justin all over the mansion.

"Oh yeah, that is definitely our Syaoran."

* * *

><p>"Where are you all going?" Sakura asked that night as Syaoran, Eriol, Justin, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Chiharu, her boyfriend Takeshi and a few others she didn't know names of stood around in their black jeans and black topsjackets getting ready to go out.

"Just out for awhile Ying Fa" Syaoran said

"Aw Syaoran can't she come with us?" Mei Lin said, coming over to them.

Syaoran glared at his cousin "It's too dangerous for her Mei Lin and it's not safe for her"

"Please" Tomoyo said, coming over to help Mei Lin.

"Hoe" Sakura said, looking between the three.

"Sakura, come with me for a bit. Syaoran needs to talk to the girls" Eriol said, coming to the rescue and taking Sakura away so she wouldn't be able to hear the conversation.

Syaoran turned to his cousin and Tomoyo.

"I don't want Sakura exposed to this type of life guys. She could be shot, hurt or even killed. She is too innocent for this life" he explained to the two girls.

"Please" the two girls said together…

Syaoran sighed and the two girls squealed, hugging Syaoran.

"BUT" he said to the two of them. "If anything happens to Sakura tonight, I'll hold you both responsible for it"

* * *

><p>"She'll be down any minute" Mei Lin told Syaoran who was pacing in the entrance hall, Tomoyo had taken Sakura upstairs to change into some clothes. The rest of the people who were waiting, were outside waiting still.<p>

"This isn't a good idea, Ying Fa isn't even trained. What if something happens?"

"Sakura is a big girl, not 10 year olds. She'll be fine, she will have Tomoyo or me around her" she said, now annoyed.

"I should be fine" said Sakura from behind them.

"Mei Lin or Tomoyo will be with yo-" he stopped seeing her.

"Is something the matter?" seeing the change of his expression.

"Nothing wrong, cover up" he said, trying not to show Mei Lin won. "It's going to be chilly, we're taking the bikes tonight" she nodded and walked back to Tomoyo. She was supposed to thank him for something but thought it would be better to do so later. "Damn" he muttered seeing how she looked.

Sakura was wearing boots, tight leather pants, and was wearing a halter top that showed off a bit of skin, it was a sparkly hot-pink color and her hair was in a messy-styled high ponytail with some of it curled. She had eye shadow, eye liner, and lipstick but it was faint as she didn't have thick make-up.

"Like what you see?" Mei Lin whispered from beside him. He ignored her.

"C'mon let's go!"

* * *

><p>Colourful neon lights flashed as teenagers danced in the black of the night. Sweaty bodies moved against each other, dancing the night away. The look on the faces of the teenagers was filled with content. It seemed like they had no troubles at that moment. The extremely loud music blared as the people moved to the beat. The whole place was crammed with teenagers and young adults.<p>

Syaoran and the gang had entered easily with their VIP rights. They had retreated to a small room at the second level which was also reserved for them. They had ordered drinks and soon, Mei Lin was off with Justin, dancing in the middle of the club.

After a couple of drinks, Tomoyo was begging Eriol to go and dance with her.

"Please Eriol…" Tomoyo whined. "Better come with me or else I'll go and look for someone else!" Tomoyo shouted as she stumbled a bit because of the drinks.

"Alright Tomoyo dear," Eriol laughed. He was more sober than Tomoyo. "Come on, let's go!" Eriol smiled as he whisked Tomoyo off her feet

Syaoran turned to Sakura and saw she was having a drink. He ordered one himself.

"So are you having fun?" he asked her

"Yeah, never really been to one of these places before" she said and took a sip of her drink.

Syaoran looked around; having a very bad feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen.

And then he saw it, a big machine gun pointing towards him and Sakura across the room.

"Shit" Syaoran cursed to himself.

"Get down" he ordered Sakura, she looked at him confused. He pulled her to the ground just as the machine gun went off.

A body fell down infront of Sakura, a body without a head, blood seeping out of it.

Sakura screamed, trying to get away from it, Syaoran cover her head.

People were screaming, people ran for their lives.

"SYAORAN! SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Syaoran could hear Mei Lin shouting over a few meters away.

Chunks of walls were falling everywhere since the machine gun had fired the first shot everyone drew their guns except for Sakura who hid behind Syaoran, they had no clue where the others were.

"Sakura, stay behind the bar. Stay there until I come for you" Syaoran yelled taking out his guns. "Don't get yourself shot," he added before moving away from her as she went to hide under the bar.

Sakura prayed they would be alright.

"What do we have here" said a voice from above her. Sakura looked up quickly and fear made its way up as she saw a man standing there with a tiger tattoo on his arm, holding a gun to her face.

Sakura didn't know what to do, Syaoran had told her to stay at the bar. She couldn't see Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol or any of the others in the mass of people shooting and fire.

Sakura decided to put on a brave face and risk it. She glared at the man infront of her and stood up. She could see in his eyes he was lusting for her.

She decided to run, not caring at all. She looked around for the exit; it was on her far right. Sakura ran for it, ducking enemies but didn't get far enough as the man with the tiger tattoo grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. She kicked him in the nuts and he bent over in pain, which gave her a chance to run.

'Oh god, where's Syaoran' she thought to herself. Suddenly a bomb went off and she fell on her stomach, which is how Syaoran found her but she had fainted

* * *

><p><em>"We'll always be together…right?"<em>

_"Yes we will," Ying Fa said smiling. Xiao Lang nodded and started to lean in closer towards Ying Fa until their lips met. Xiao Lang put his arms around her waist, while Ying Fa put her arms around his head. She kept looking up at the stars and hoping this moment could always last. Then she saw something flying in the sky that made her eyes big, breaking the kiss with Xiao Lang._

_"Xiao Lang, look! It's a falling star!" she shouted._

_"Make a wish Ying Fa," Xiao Lang whispered. Ying Fa closed her eyes and thought to herself, __"I wish for true love and happiness." __Then she opened her eyes again and looked towards Xiao Lang._

_"Did you make your wish?" She asked_

_"Yes,"_

_"What was it?"_

_"I'm not saying or it won't come true."_

_"Aww! Xiao Lang, you're no fun," Ying Fa pouted, as he laughed at her expression._

_"I better take you back before it gets cold. Then I need to head back to Hong Kong" Xiao Lang said, grabbing her hand. Suddenly, they heard screams, which made them turn around immediately. Ying Fa face went pale at the sight…fire!_

_"There's a fire!" Ying Fa shouted, while letting go of Xiao Lang's hand and ran towards the kingdom._

_"Ying Fa don't go there!" Xiao Lang shouted, going after her but Ying Fa didn't listen. She burst in through the kingdoms door as she saw everyone running around as they tried to escape from the fire. Ying Fa could only see pure blackness from the smoke._

_"Madison! Where are you?" Ying Fa shouted, looking around the room but no sign of her._

_"Ying Fa lets get out!" Xiao Lang shouted once he finally caught up to her, after seeing soldiers from the Hong Kong Palace outside._

_"Where are Madison and Clow?" Ying Fa asked._

_"Probably outside! Let's go," Xiao Lang said, grabbing a hold of her hand. She let him pull her out of the ballroom but suddenly she stopped._

_"My book! Kero!" Ying Fa shouted, breaking off Xiao Lang's grip._

_"No Ying Fa! We have to go."_

_"But my book! I need to get it!"_

_"Okay…I'll come with you,"_

_"No, I'll get it," Ying Fa said as she ran through the crowd of people who were trying to get out of the palace._

_"Ying Fa! I'm coming with you!" Xiao Lang shouted, following behind her. She stopped and turned around to look at Xiao Lang._

_"Xiao Lang run!"_

_"No Ying Fa! I won't leave you…"_

_"Don't worry about me! I'll be alright! I'll return. Don't worry…Remember that I love you…' Ying Fa yelled before going through the smoke that came from the entrance of the ballroom. Xiao Lang was about to go after her but couldn't since he didn't see her anymore._

_"Ying Fa! Come back!" Xiao Lang shouted but there was no sign of her coming back. __'Please be okay…'_

_Ying Fa kept her hand towards her mouth so she couldn't breathe in the smoke. __'I hope everyone will be okay.'__ She kept running turning right, left, right, and left as she tried to find her room and avoid the fire. __'How did this fire start?'__ She kicked off her shoes and grabbed her dress so things would be easier. Ying Fa ran up the stairs that lead to her room, once she was in the hall way where her room was located, she ran even faster. Swear started to fall from her forehead from the heat. __'I feel as though I'm going to faint.' __Once she kicked open the door to her room, there was fire already there._

_"KERO! Where are you?" Ying Fa shouted, cupping her mouth._

_"Sakura! I'm over here!" Kero shouted from under the covers of her bed. Ying Fa ran to where her bed was and threw off the covers._

_"Let's get out of here!" Ying Fa shouted, while grabbing Kero. "Where's are the cards?"_

_"There over there!" Kero shouted, pointing towards the bookshelf. Ying Fa nodded and ran towards the bookshelf but she noticed that the book was way too high for her to reach._

_"Kero! What am I going to do now?" Ying Fa cried out._

_"I'll get it," Kero said, flying up to the Ying Fa Cards and dropping it so that she could reach it._

_"Thanks now let's go!" Ying Fa shouted, getting hold of the book and Kero. She turned around but stopped in her tracks. There stood a dark shadowy figure with no face. It looked at her as she backed away towards the wall from fright and avoiding the fire._

_"Who are you?" Ying Fa shouted and asked. The figure just stood there not saying a word. Ying Fa wanted to do something but her feet were frozen. A block of wood from the ceiling came crashing down on the floor, which made Ying Fa scream and backed away from it. The figure went through the flames as though it were a ghost, which made Ying Fa even more scared. The last thing she heard was the figure say._

_"Die princess." As the door shut to her room, revealing more fire so she couldn't get out._

_"Kero! What was that?" Ying Fa shouted, looking around the room._

_"I don't know but use watery to do something!" Kero shouted._

_"I can't! I don't have the key!" Ying Fa shouted, looking around to try and find something._

_"YING FA! What are you going to do now?"_

_"I don't know!" Ying Fa yelled. She covered her mouth as she started to cough from the flames but kept looking around her room. Then she spotted a window, __'our only hope.'_

_"Here we go Kero!" Ying Fa shouted, gripping Kero harder. She held her breath and ran towards the window. Her body made contact with it as it broke to a million pieces. Sakura eyes started to tear up as the pain of the glass came to her body, making her unconscious as she fell out of the window. Then something from the air swept Sakura up before she fell onto the ground._

_What she didn't know was, Xiao Lang saw her fall from the window and catched her before she hit the ground. Xiao Lang looked around, seeing nobody was around. He got to his feet holding Ying Fa in his arms and running towards their place they go to when meeting._

_He laid her gently on the ground. He shook her gently._

"_Ying Fa, wake up please" he said quietly. At first she didn't open her eyes but then after a few moments she slowly opened her eyes._

_Ying Fa coughed, looking up weakly to Xiao Lang._

"_Xiao Lang" she whispered, holding a hand up to his cheek._

'_Princess, don't talk. Keep your strength" he said_

"_Ying Fa" Ying Fa whispered "Xiao Lang…I love you and will always love you, remember that" she whispered_

"_I love you too Ying Fa, please don't talk like you are dying" he said "Hold on please"_

_Ying Fa smiled sadly as Xiao lay her in his lap. She kept her hand on his cheek. Her dress was burnt, and she could hardly breathe._

"_Xiao Lang' she whispered once again, he stopped her from talking by gently kissing her on the lips. He pulled back slowly._

"_NO keep your eyes open, stay awake. Please you have to I love you" he yelled holding her._

"_I lov. love you Xiao Lang….Until we see each other again" she whispered, her eyes slowly closed and her hand dropped from his cheek and went limp on the ground._

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes to see she was in a car which was moving too. She turned to her left to see Syaoran was sitting in the driver's seat and of course driving.<p>

"I see you are awake. I am glad" Syaoran said, a small smile on his face but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Where are we?" she asked

"We're heading back to the house. Just taking a detour because we are chased by Tiger Men"

Sakura turned to check behind them and saw Syaoran was right. About eight motorbikes were behind them, getting closer. She turned back to the front, trying to keep calm.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to Mei Lin and Tomoyo" Syaoran muttered to himself, after checking Sakura's reaction. He could see out of the corner of his eye she was pale, her face didn't show it but her eyes showed she was afraid.

He saw two motorbikes of each side of the car came up to the front driver side and passenger side.

"Sakura get down," he shouted when the guys pulled out guns and started to fire.

Sakura screamed docking as glass shattered around her, Syaoran pressed on the gas and sped off swerving through traffic with the eight bikers on their trail.

"Are you ok Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked looking at her.

"you?" Sakura asked fastening her seat belt, close to tears.

"Yeah just keep your head down," Syaoran answered looking through the mirror at two of them behind them. "Hold on tight" he added before she could say anything he suddenly stopped making the two guys slam into the car then pressed on it speeding off.

"Oh god, will those two be ok?" Sakura asked looking back, worriedly.

"Yeah just a few broken bones" Syaoran lied calmly, then saw the two bikers had crashed into each other and exploded. He then was watching their followers, they were going the fastest the Benz could go.

"Oh gods" Sakura said when one drove up her window with a gun pointed at her. She put her hands on top of her head. Syaoran swerved the car knocking the biker, making him lose control running into an on coming car.

"Syaorannnn." Sakura screamed, pointing to the semitrailer that was going across the road.


	6. Car Chase & A Memory

_End of Chapter Four: __"Syaorannnn." Sakura screamed, pointing to the semitrailer that was going across the road._

**Chapter Five:** **Car Chase & A Memory**

"We'll make it don't worry" Syaoran said after flooring the pedal.

Sakura braced herself, holding onto the seat, as they got closer to the semitrailer. She clenched her eyes shut as they sped pass it barely missing it by mere seconds, the bikers weren't that lucky. "Oh shit" Syaoran added

"Syaoran" Sakura screamed, pointing ahead to where a wall was up ahead.

Syaoran pressed on the breaks and made the car spin. Sakura screamed as they went around in circles and then it stopped. "That was too close for comfort," Sakura breathed in relief looking at the wall on her side a few centimeters away.

"I told you it would be all right" Syaoran stated putting the car in reverse, he was surprised that she hadn't passed out yet, though then again the Ying Fa he remembered hundreds and hundreds of years ago wasn't a weakling so he shouldn't have been surprised that Sakura hadn't passed out.

The tires screeched when he pulled off leaving smoke behind, he didn't even bother to look at the bikers. He pulled up behind a billboard and turned the turned the car off.

"Shh" he said to Sakura, hearing all the motorbikes drives pass them. Soon the sound of the bikes had gone and Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"Let's get out of the car, I got another car hidden. We'll get out of here safely then" he said, hoping out of the car once Sakura nodded.

She followed him to a bush that was meters away hiding another car. The same one he drove just before but in a dark red colour.

"God they wanted to kill us didn't they?" Sakura whispered from behind Syaoran.

"They almost killed us," she added trying not to cry.

Syaoran turned around and wrapped his arms around her, pulling him to his chest.

"I can't tell you why Ying Fa, not until your memories are back" he said, softly. He ran a hand through her long brown hair.

Sakura sobbed quietly, Syaoran allowed her to cry on him.

'I shouldn't have listened to Mei Lin or Tomoyo' he thought, looking down at the girl that he had been waiting for hundreds and hundreds of years for. He didn't want her involved with the gang stuff, he didn't want to lose her again.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, where are they?" Tomoyo asked no one in particular a few hours after they had all arrived home before Syaoran and Sakura. She was worried out of her mind about them two.<p>

She was in the kitchen with Mei Lin, Eriol and Justin, plus a few other Wolf members.

"Probably held up, I wouldn't worry. Syaoran is a good fighter. Sakura is in safe hands. Plus I doubt he would ever let anyone ever harm Sakura." Eriol replied from

Justin was making a sandwich while all this happened.

"How could you eat at a time like this" Mei Lin said to him

Justin shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You better hope Sakura makes it out alive" Eriol said, looking towards Mei Lin and Tomoyo.

Both girls looked at him confused.

"Because it was both of your ideas to have Sakura tag along tonight" he added

"Which I will bloody not allow ever again" came Syaoran's angry voice through the kitchen door way.

Everyone turned to see Syaoran in the door way, glaring at Mei Lin and Tomoyo. He was holding Sakura in his arms, whom happen to be asleep, her head resting against his chest.

"You both are okay" Mei Lin and Tomoyo smiled

"Not really" he said, coldly towards them. "I'll talk to you two later"

Without another word, he turned around and headed towards the stairs towards Sakura's bedroom.

He walked towards the room across from his and walked in, he laid her gently onto the bed, putting her shoes off. He then quietly put a blanket on her, he watched with a soft look in his amber eyes as Sakura snuggled into the blanket with a small smile on her face.

"I won't allow anyone to take you away from me this time Ying Fa" he whispered, leaning down and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Xiao Lang…" he heard her mumble in her sleep. He smiled and then turned around closing the door behind him once he left the room.

* * *

><p>"It's been done" Eriol said to Syaoran once Syaoran had came back downstairs. "Nobody in this world but this house and a few others from the other two gangs know there is there ever was a Sakura Kinomoto"<p>

Syaoran smiled "Good, at least now we won't have the Hong Kong Police on our door steps ever"

"What are you going to do about Tomoyo and Mei Lin?" Eriol asked him

"I'll have a word with them tomorrow" he replied

* * *

><p><em>"Xiao Lang! Look at me! I can fly!" a fifteen year old Ying Fa cheered as she swung from a branch of their favorite tree. "You come too, Xiao Lang! It's funnnnnnnnnnnnn!"<em>

_"Ying Fa!" A seventeen year old Xiao Lang rushed over to the tree. "Get down from there! It's dangerous!"_

_"No, I'll be fine!" Ying Fa laughed as she flung herself up the branch and sat there. "Care to join me?"_

_Xiao Lang took a while to think_

_"Aw, c'mon, it's plenty of fun!" Ying Fa cheered. "Oh, look! It's a butterfly." she tried to catch it, and she carelessly slipped over a loose arm. Ying Fa yelped and clung on to the branch._

_"YING FA!" she heard Xiao Lang panic from far below. "Hang in there! I'm coming up to help you!"_

_But Ying Fa couldn't. She couldn't hang in any longer._

_She slipped. An inch off the branch. Another inch. Then she fell. Headlong into the river beside the tree. Ying Fa screamed… And she crashed into the water._

'_I can't swim!' she thought._

_Ying Fa tried her hardest to tread in the water. She watched in fear as Xiao Lang dived into the current._

_She gasped. " Xiao Lang …!"_

_Suddenly, Ying Fa felt a pair of strong hands encircle her waist, and immediately knew Xiao Lang had come for her. He carried her up the bank and placed her on the ground._

_"Ying Fa… Are you okay?"_

_She coughed. " I'm sorry…"_

_"Don't be," he whispered as he took off his coat and wrapped it around her. He ran his hands through her hair. "Are you okay?"_

_Ying Fa nodded weakly. "Thank you for saving me, Xiao Lang…"_

_"Hey. I'll always be there for you," he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Just, would you like to take swimming lessons from me? I won't charge you."_

_Ying Fa punched him playfully in his arm. "Me, an 15-year-old, taking swimming lessons? Syaoran, don't be ridiculous!"_

_He chuckled softly. "Only joking."_

_Ying Fa smiled and drifted asleep, on the soft grass by their favorite cherry blossom tree._

_After she had dried off, Xiao Lang woke her up. "Come, 'tis time you went home. Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"_

"_Of course, I don't want you dead" Ying Fa replied, rolling her eyes._

_Then everything went black and a dark creepy voice said "You shall be mine soon Ying Fa"_

Sakura woke upin fright in the middle of the night and looked around to see she was in her bedroom at the house she was staying at. She saw flashes of light outside meaning there was a storm there and it was also raining.

She got out of bed as quickly as possible, she saw she had been changed into a nighty already probably Tomoyo changed her into it while she was asleep. Sakura jumped after hearing the thunder and then walked towards the door and opened it.

She walked out of her bedroom and wondered where his bedroom was...

She had a feeling his room wouldn't be far from hers for obvious reasons. She headed across to the bedroom across from hers. Sakura slowly opened it and looked in.

Sakura quietly walked up to the double bed where he was sleeping. She smiled slightly at the sight of him. He was laying on his stomach wearing no top half, his chestnut hair was messy and his face was facing her. Sakura thought he looked cute.

Sakura jumped again after seeing the lighting and thunder again outside. Sakura bite her lip and said "Syaoran, wake up"

Syaoran didn't wake though, so Sakura poked him with her finger.

She watched as Syaoran opened his eyes and rubbed them, he turned on the lamp on the bedside table and looked up surprised.

"Ying Fa, what's the matter?" he asked, gently with concerned amber eyes.

"Can I sleep here please, I don't like storms" she replied quietly, and jumped again when a clap of thunder came.

Syaoran nodded, turning off the lamp and then moved over and opened the blankets to let Sakura slip in. She carefully got into bed and lay there next to him. She blushed when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and brought her up close to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Sleep now Ying Fa" he whispered to her, kissing the top of her head.

And thats what Sakura did, slowly she fell asleep and knew no more.


	7. Dreams, Pasts & Ethan

**Chapter Six:**** Dreams, Pasts & Ethan**

"_Ying Fa, wake up please" he said quietly. At first she didn't open her eyes but then after a few moments she slowly opened her eyes._

_Ying Fa coughed, looking up weakly to Xiao Lang._

"_Xiao Lang" she whispered, holding a hand up to his cheek._

'_Princess, don't talk. Keep your strength" he said_

"_Ying Fa" Ying Fa whispered "Xiao Lang…I love you and will always love you, remember that" she whispered_

"_I love you too Ying Fa, please don't talk like you are dying" he said "Hold on please"_

_Ying Fa smiled sadly as Xiao Lang lay her in his lap. She kept her hand on his cheek. Her dress was burnt, and she could hardly breathe._

"_Xiao Lang' she whispered once again, he stopped her from talking by gently kissing her on the lips. He pulled back slowly._

"_NO keep your eyes open, stay awake. Please you have to I love you" he yelled holding her._

"_I lov. love you Xiao Lang….Until we see each other again" she whispered, her eyes slowly closed and her hand dropped from his cheek and went limp on the ground._

_"Don't take her away from! I can't live without her. I said I would protect her and here I am watching her being taken away from me forever!" Xiao Lang pleaded up to the sky._

_Xiao Lang put his head on Ying Fa's chest. He couldn't protect her...he couldn't protect her….She was dead…Xiao Lang began crying as it became dark. There was no more light in his life to brighten it. All his hope, all the love he ever needed was gone...forever._

"YING FA!" Syaoran yelled as he sat up. Sweat matted his hair and his breath was restless. He couldn't control it. His heart was beating faster and he was afraid, he was afraid she was gone.

Syaoran stared at the angel before him. She was here, she was okay, she was sleeping and yet she still looked so beautiful. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief as he watched her sleep. Sleep slowly took over Syaoran's senses and he rested once more. "I love you Ying Fa" Syaoran whispered under his breath before falling under the same spell as his Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

><p>Some rays off light pushed its way through the curtains and bounced off the sleeping angel's face. "Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked gently shaking Sakura a little. "Five more minutes." Sakura cried groggily.<p>

Sakura sighed as the shaking finally stopped. Sakura continued to sleep happily when she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Sakura being tired ignored it.

"SPLASH!" Cold water had been dumped onto Sakura. "SYAORAN!" Sakura bellowed chattering her teeth.

"I had no other choice. You wouldn't wake up!" Syaoran defended. "Now go have a shower to warm yourself up."

"Fine then!" Sakura glared at Syaoran as he dodged a pillow that she threw.

He chuckled to himself as Sakura stomped out of the bedroom of his.

'She is just like how she was years ago' he thought to himself.

He left his bedroom and went downstairs to deal with two certain girls.

* * *

><p>"I'll let everyone know then" Eriol said to Syaoran.<p>

"Wolves Party at the beach down the road at 9pm" Syaoran repeated as Eriol turned to leave the room they were in, which was a study room where Syaoran only allowed Eriol and Justin to use it.

"Oh and Syaoran?" Eriol said turning around to him.

Syaoran gave him a questioning look.

"Don't be hard on Tomoyo and Mei Lin. They only wanted Sakura to have some fun instead of sitting in the house" he said

"Ying Fa means the world to me Eriol…I don't want to lose her again" Syaoran said, turning around his back facing Eriol.

Syaoran thought back to the day Ying Fa had died hundreds and hundreds of years ago, and shook his head.

Eriol seemed to know what he was thinking. "That won't happen to her again. I know how you feel; I lost Madison in the fire. Tomoyo looks like her but Madison didn't have magic to be able to reincarnate again. I am happy with Tomoyo and she knows I love her too. Just be happy you have Ying Fa. Let her be free a little, teach her how to defend herself just incase."

Eriol then walked out of the study, leaving Syaoran deep in thought.

* * *

><p>In an abandon warehouse a man with jet-black hair, brown eyes, Japanese looking and was around 6 ft 6 tall sat down at a round table with men and women all sitting around him. They all had a tattoo of a tiger on their right arm.<p>

"Damn those Wolves, they escaped the fight last night" said the man with jet-black hair.

"Ethan, I know you are upset about all that but we found out something that maybe very useful to you" said the guy on the man's right side.

Ethan raised an eye brow; curiosity got the better of him. "What is it Matt?"

"Ying Fa was sighted there last night and left with the Li guy" Matt replied

Ethan's eyes widen and then he smirked, chuckling to himself he got to his feet and walked around the table to the back where a large painting was hanging.

"So Ying Fa is in this timeline now" he said more to himself than to the gang. He stared up at the painting of a sixteen year old girl who was on her knees in a garden of flowers. The girl had long brown hair that fell to her lower back, her skin was a creamy colour and she had sparkling emerald green eyes. The painting had a gold block on the bottom of it saying: Princess Ying Fa Avalon.

'Soon Ying Fa…you will be mine' he thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Mei Lin and Tomoyo walked towards the Study Room to see Syaoran. Eriol had came and fetched them saying Syaoran wanted to see them now. He had wished them both good luck and left them.<p>

Mei Lin slammed the door of the Study opened and walked in, ready for anything her cousin would give her. Tomoyo calmly walked behind her.

"I don't care what you say Syaoran, Sakura had the right to come last night. She is not made of glass, she had all of us there, she wasn't hurt one bit. She doesn't need to be locked up in this damn mansion all day and all night." Mei Lin shouted at her cousin once she saw him, not giving him time to speak.

Syaoran stood there waiting for her to finish. Tomoyo just stood next to Mei Lin calmly.

"Are you done yet Mei Lin?" he asked her, crossing his arms and leaning back on the desk behind him.

Mei Lin snapped her mouth closed and waited. Syaoran smirked at the silence.

"Good" he said

There was a silence and Syaoran had seemed to have done it on purpose to annoyed his cousin even more than she was.

"Well?" Mei Lin demanded

Syaoran raised an eye brow. "Well what?"

"Aren't you mad with us for convincing you to let Sakura go last night?" she demanded

"What gives you that idea that I was?" Syaoran replied, smirking.

"Well one you glared at Tomoyo and me, two you said you wanted to see us in the morning" Mei Lin answered

"I was mad but I am not now. I realized I can't keep Sakura locked up in this mansion. She needs her freedom and I care about her happiness." Syaoran started to say but was cut off by the squeals from the two girls. He rolled his eyes.

"But I also care about her safety which also means she will need to be taught how to use a gun and other styles on defending herself if she was out and alone" he added.

He then looked at the two girls directly in their eyes.

"I love her and I trust you both to take care of her when I am not around of course. So please do not make me regret my choice on this"

The two girls nodded and walked out of the room squealing about taking Sakura shopping soon.

Syaoran shook his head. "Please lord don't make me regret my choice"

* * *

><p>So that's the end of the chapter.<p>

**To clear things up so they aren't asked on the Reviews…**

Eriol is Clow Reed like the tv show Cardcaptor Sakura, Eriol there looked like a younger version of Clow Reed and had his memories. Eriol here in this story is like the Eriol in CCS.

Tomoyo is not Madison from the past, she looks like Madison but since Madison had no magic like Syaoran (Xiao Lang). Sakura (Ying Fa) and Eriol (Clow Reed). She could not reincarnate like those three. Yes Tomoyo looks like her and Tomoyo is like her but in no way in this story will Tomoyo ever have memories or ever be seen as the reincarnated of Madison. Eriol fell for Tomoyo because yeah she looks like Madison and Tomoyo knows that but Eriol loves her for Tomoyo not because she looks like his lost love Madison.

Sakura and Syaoran are different to the CCS. Sakura was a Princess (Ying Fa) in the past remember that it wasn't lady like to get in the water. I never heard of Princesses being able to swim back in those days. Syaoran (Xiao Lang) was one of the Guards in the palace of China, he knew how to swim of course. But of course there's more to come about what each of them are good at or not. Also remember Princess Ying Fa did not have to cook for herself back in those days, they had maids and cooks to do that work.

**To also clear things up:**

If you have read back in the memory Sakura had while sleeping Princess Ying Fa died because the Palace was set on fire by the Chinese, who had attacked the Palace because Japan and China were at war. Xiao Lang had no idea about it because he had sneaked out to see Ying Fa of course. Ying Fa had saw the fire and ran towards the Palace in search for her parents, Clow and Madison. Xiao Lang had ran after her to stop her, she then wanted to get her Clow Book which had the cards in it and also Kero. She told Xiao Lang to wait outside for her while she went to get them. Xiao Lang didn't want to leave her but Ying Fa being stubborn ran off and he couldn't see her anymore because of the dark smoke.

Ying Fa had then entered her room where there was fire also. She found Kero after a few minutes. She asked Kero where the cards are and he pointed to the bookshelf. She ran over to the bookshelf and noticed it was way too high for her to reach. Kero saw this and got them for her.

They then decided to leave but both were stopped at her bedroom door by a dark shadowy figure with no face. It looked at them at Ying Fa backed away towards the wall in fright and to avoid the fire.

Ying Fa had yelled who are you, and the figure just stood there not saying a word. A block of wood from the ceiling had came crashing down on the floor, which made her scream and backed away from it. The figure went through the flames as though it were a ghost, which made Ying Fa even more scared. The figure had then said "Die Princess" then the figure had shut the door to her room revealing more fire so she and Kero couldn't get out.

She had asked Kero who that was but he had no idea also. He had told her to use Watery but she said she couldn't as she had lost the key. They both decided to run towards the window and jump through it, the window glass broke into millions of pieces _**(hint, it may not have said it but some of the glass had dug into her stomach).**_

Ying Fa had fell unconscious because of the pain brought from the glass after jumping out of the window. Xiao Lang had used his magic Element Wind to stop her from crashing to the ground. Xiao Lang had taken her to their secret place near a river and tried to save her but it was too late. She ended up dying from blood loss and because she had breathed in too much of the smoke.

So if you read back it wasn't an accident, the Palace wasn't put on fire because of an accident it was because of the Chinese Soldiers. If her bedroom door wasn't locked by the faceless figure, Ying Fa would have been able to survive. So she did not die by accident at all. She died because of the Chinese setting fire to the place and because her window was the only way to get out of the palace because of the figure locking her door and making more fire in her room.

I hope this clears things up for everyone, please review. I am currently writing the next chapter which will be posted up once I get 10 Reviews for this chapter. Hope this chapter wasn't too short.

Thanks All.


	8. Captured & Brainwashed

**Chapter Seven:**** Captured & Brainwashed**

"We better get going, Syaoran probably going to have a heart attack seeing as we are out this late" Mei Lin said as they left a shoe shop.

Tomoyo and Sakura laughed as they followed Mei Lin.

Sakura walked out the shopping mall with 3 shopping bags each in both hands, Tomoyo and Mei Lin walked behind her carrying the same amount.

"That was fun wasn't it" Mei Lin said, smiling.

Sakura nodded and smiled back. While Tomoyo squealed and had starry eyes going on about how cute Sakura would be in the clothes they had bought her.

"She is always like that, don't mind Tomoyo" Mei Lin said to Sakura as they walked down the busy street.

It was night time and they were heading back to Mei Lin's car to head back to the mansion.

"We should so shop again tomorrow" Tomoyo went on saying.

Both Mei Lin and Sakura sweat dropped.

"No thanks, my feet are sore and probably be sore again tomorrow" Mei Lin groaned.

"Eh your loss, what about you Sakura?"

Before Sakura could reply there was a cold breeze that made the three girls shiver.

"Well well well, what do we have here" said a cold voice from behind them. The three girls turned around. Mei Lin and Tomoyo dropped their shopping bags and got into fighting stance.

"Ah two wolf girls and a reincarnated Princess" Ethan said, smirking. He had ten fully armed men behind him.

"What do you want Demon" Mei Lin sneered at him. Both Tomoyo and her stood protectively infront of Sakura.

"To get back what belongs to me" Ethan said, staring towards Sakura, whom backed away a bit. She had seen him in one of her first dreams and was confused.

"You never will Demon, so leave already" Tomoyo spoke, calmly.

"What makes you think you both could protect her from me, when I have ten armed men behind me and there are only two of you. Xiao Lang and Clow aren't even here" Ethan laughed.

"So? We won't let you take her. You will have to kill us to get her" Mei Lin spat.

"Then so be it" Ethan said, coldly. He turned to the ten men behind him.

"Kill those two wolf bitches" he shouted.

The men walked forwards, guns out. Mei Lin and Tomoyo took their guns out. Mei Lin looked back at Sakura. She chucked her phone at her.

"Ring Syaoran, press 2 for speed dial tell him what's happened. Also run and hide somewhere. We'll find you once we're done"

Sakura looked unsure, wanting badly to stay and help her two new friends. Mei Lin spotted this and pushed Sakura.

"Go please, Syaoran would kill us if you got hurt or taken"

Sakura took one last look at the two girls and then bolted towards the deserted park. She ran for her life, while opening Mei Lin's phone and pressing 2. She put it to her ear and listened to the phone ring.

Syaoran didn't pick it up so she pressed 1 knowing it was probably Justin.

"What is it Mei Lin? Why is it taking you and the other two so long to get back here-" Came Justin's angry voice.

Sakura stopped at the park to catch her breath.

"Justin…" she said

"Sakura? What's the matter? Why do you have Mei Lin's phone?" Justin's tone had changed. She heard Syaoran and Eriol in the background telling him to put it on speaker, which he did.

"Ying Fa?" Syaoran said, gently.

"Ethan, he and some men came. Tomoyo and Mei Lin got me to run" Sakura said quickly.

She heard Syaoran growl.

"Where are you and where are Mei Lin and Tomoyo?"

"The mall down town, Mei Lin and Tomoyo are at the car park. I am at the park across the road from there."

"Stay there Ying Fa, we're coming" Syaoran said gently.

"Xiao Lang-" but then Sakura screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around in fright to see Ethan staring down at her, smirking.

"Hello there Princess" he said, grabbing the phone off her and threw it at a tree and it smashed into pieces.

Sakura tried to run but Ethan grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you are going Princess? You are coming with me now. You're mine" he said, pulling her towards him.

"YING FA!" Sakura heard Syaoran shouting, she saw Eriol, Justin, Syaoran, Mei Lin, Tomoyo and a few other wolves members running towards them.

"Xiao Lang!" She cried out, trying to escape Ethan's grip but he held onto her arm tighter, he put his hand on the back of her neck draining her energy making her faint. Ethan held her in his arms.

Ethan chuckled as they stopped not too far from him and Sakura.

"I see you have taken out my men" Ethan said casually to Mei Lin and Tomoyo. "I always knew wolves' bitches were tough"

Both girls said nothing, just glared at him.

"Let go of her now Ethan" Tomoyo said calmly.

"Now why would I do that" Ethan said, grinning evilly at the group. He turned to Syaoran who was glaring daggers at him; Eriol and Justin were holding him back from doing something stupid.

"Poor Xiao Lang…You can't have her this time around. She is mine; you can't take her away from me this time around"

"You wish Demon" Syaoran said, coldly.

"I don't wish, I know" Ethan smirked.

With that he disappeared into thin air with Sakura.

"Damn it" Syaoran yelled, pushing Eriol and Justin off him.

'Ethan will pay; nobody takes her away from me. I made that promise when I found her, nobody and nothing will ever take her away from me' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes slowly and found she was in a dark room laying on a double bed. She looked down at herself and gasped, she was in a long white dress like gown with spaghetti straps.<p>

'Where am I' she thought to herself. 'Why do I feel so weak?'

"I see you have woken up" came Ethan's voice from across the room. Sakura looked towards the door and gasped.

"What did you do to me?" she asked him, trying to move her legs but she felt too weak.

"Just drain your magical energy. I don't need you escaping" he replied, walking into the room.

"Magic? I don't know any magic" Sakura said confused

"Back hundreds and hundreds of years ago you were the second most powerful person in Japan, Clow Reed was first of course. You were also the only one in your family to have magic; you had the Clow Cards, Kero and Yue by your side. And if you were anything like how you were back then, you would still have magic in you right now." Ethan explained

"And what part do you play in this?" she asked

Ethan chuckled. "I was meant to marry you on your twenty-first birthday. Our parents arranged it, we knew about it since we were little kids…Then Xiao Lang came into the picture. I don't suppose you remember how you met him correct?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No matter, anyways I found it strange you kept sneaking around from when you were fourteen. So one day when you were about sixteen I followed you as you left the Palace and met him. I saw you both kiss and that's when I realized, if I can't have you nobody can have you"

Sakura just listened silently.

"I made a faceless creature and also tipped off the Palace in China about this affair their Chinese Solider was having with the Japanese Princess. That's why the Chinese burnt down the Palace in Japan, that's why you died all because of your stupid affair with that boy."

"How could you do something so mean" she said, quietly. "If I meant anything to you, you would have wanted to see me happy not dead."

"I loved you enough to make sure nobody could have you if I couldn't have you" Ethan said, coldly.

"That don't make any sense" she said, turning her face away from him.

Ethan chuckled again and grabbed her face, turning it towards him.

"This time though, I got a way to make sure you are mine"

Sakura's eyes widen as Ethan leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips. She felt him put something around her neck.

Ethan pulled away and smirked when he saw the necklace had worked. Sakura was smiling up at him. The necklace was on a silver chain, there was an emerald stone on it that was filled with dark magic of course.

"Oh Ethan, it's been so long" she said, hugging him.

He chuckled to himself while hugging her back. 'And there's no way to take that necklace off either, she's mine Li you won't ever get her back this time'


	9. Ying Fa's & Xiao Lang's Story Part 1

**Note: This Chapter will be in 2-3 parts and each part will be very long, you will see why later on in this chapter. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**AussieChicky**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span>Eight: Ying Fa's & Xiao Lang's Story Part 1**

"W-We got to do something" Tomoyo said as she sobbed against Eriol's chest.

The gang had been quiet all this time as they all gathered in the lounge room of the mansion.

Syaoran was upstairs in Sakura's bedroom though.

He had been pacing the room but he stopped as something caught his eyes. He sat down on her bed trying to think of a plan.

"Ying Fa" he whispered to himself

* * *

><p>"So it's all set?" Ethan asked his gang<p>

"Yes Sir, we already have set the bombs up at the club down town. Those Wolves won't know what hit them" said one of them

'Xiao Lang won't know what hit him' Ethan thought to himself, smirking over at Sakura who was still wearing the necklace, she was wearing a green summer dress though.

* * *

><p>Syaoran and the gang had met up with each other, only to tell each other that they should split up and search around the city for Sakura. Half of the gang would take west end, and Syaoran and the leaders plus Tomoyo and Mei Lin would take the east end.<p>

If any of them heard anything or found her, they would call the others immediately.

The sun looked orange-yellow- over the house and apartment tops.

"If we don't find her by midnight, we need to call the police," Mei Lin said sensibly.

Syaoran glanced at his watch and saw it was a little after 9:00pm.

"Midnight? That's 3 hours from now. She could be dead in 3 hours, or-"

"Then you should stop arguing with me and get a move on," Mei Lin replied, running in the direction of where she was supposed to look for her friend.

Syaoran didn't try to retaliate to his cousin's attitude because one, he knew that she was just worried about Sakura like Tomoyo and two, he didn't have anymore time to waste.

* * *

><p>Ring Ring!<p>

Syaoran sighed seeing it was already midnight and his phone was ringing. He picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Syaoran, the club down town has been bombed just now. There are Tigers there" Justin said on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be right there" he replied, hanging up and running back towards his bike.

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha stupid wolves" Ethan said kicking a few dead bodies aside with Sakura following behind him.<p>

Sakura kept quiet as she followed him, she didn't look at the bloody bodies, not wanting to throw up at the sight of them.

She had a strange feeling that she had been here before but shook it off as there was a bang and a tiger man fell over dead behind her.

Ethan, Sakura and the tiger gang turned to see who had done that.

"You!" Ethan's eyes narrowed seeing Syaoran standing there gun out, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol, Justin, and more wolves behind them.

"Me" Syaoran said, smirking. He spotted Sakura standing behind Ethan and glared at him.

"Give Sakura up now" Syaoran said, pointing his gun towards Ethan. Sakura looked confused and wondered who this guy was. Syaoran felt this was history repeating itself again, he remember how this happened last time and prayed it wouldn't happen again.

Sakura walked forward and everyone kept their eyes on her. As she put her hands on her chest, a dark light began to glow from within her, and she gradually pulled her hands away, revealing it to be a mystical dark orb.

Ethan walked up to her and took the orb, but before he left her, he bent down and they both kissed.

Syaoran's eyes widened and he could see that Sakura whispered to him, "Good luck."

He backed away, being heartbroken at what he saw, but shook it off. 'She's under his control again...' He thought, spotting the necklace right away because he felt the dark magic from it 'She doesn't love him, he's making her love him!' .

"Argh, you coward! How could you do that?" Syaoran asked with such rage.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked sarcastically. "Are you jealous...Little Wolf?"

"How can you lie to her like that? Lying to her and making her love you!" Syaoran exclaimed. "She's not happy, so why are you making her do that?"

"How can you tell that she is not happy? Look at her; I don't see her crying out for solace from you. She's happy with me, and she's mine." Ethan whispered

Syaoran drew back in a defeated way, but he shook his head. "No! Ying Fa! You can't! Don't you remember me? I'm Xiao Lang!"

Sakura stared at him with a blank expression. "Xiao...Lang...? Who is this...Xiao...Lang?" She asked softly.

Ethan turned his head to look at her. "No one that you should concern yourself with Ying Fa. He's trying to take you away from your happiness." He said.

"My happiness...?" Sakura asked.

"No! Ying Fa, why won't you remember? We were happy together hundreds of years ago! I found you a few months back remember? You're not happy with this bastard, I can tell! Your mind may be his, but your heart isn't!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura backed away and fell on her knees. "...Who are you?"

"Kill them" Ethan shouted to his gang members.

"Attack" Syaoran shouted

"Take cover!" Mei Lin yelled, grabbing Tomoyo and pushing her to the ground.

"Shit, where's Sakura?" Justin asked, looking around trying to see through the smoke for Xiao Lang's love.

* * *

><p>"Who is Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked herself, standing in the ally out back of the club.<p>

"_Your __lover__" _Came a voice and soon a body appears infront of her, a body of a woman who was about eighteen but looked like a ghost as Sakura could see through her.

The woman had long brown hair that fell to below her waist, she had sparkling emerald green eyes, creamy skin and no make up on. She wore a yellow summer dress which looked a bit dirty with Sakura could see a little crown on her head.

"You look just like-"Sakura started, widen eyes.

"You, yes that's because I am you…Or better yet Ying Fa" the woman said smiling

**A/N: The ghost like Ying Fa I will call Ying Fa for this part and Sakura will be called Sakura. **

"How? What?" Sakura said, confused.

Ying Fa smiled and gave a little giggle. "You are just like how I was back hundreds of years ago, but there's no time for that because you don't even remember who Xiao Lang is"

Sakura stared at her even more confused.

Ying Fa placed her ghostly hands over to Sakura and placed them on the necklace.

"Gods of the stars, moon and sun, please grant me your power to destroy this dark magic going through the reincarnation of Princess Ying Fa Avalon" Ying Fa chanted, she glowed a faint pink and so did Sakura and it took a bit until the necklace on Sakura broke into pieces of dust.

Sakura blinked again.

"Now Sakura, I think it's time to tell you our story of Princess Ying Fa Avalon and Sir Xiao Lang Li" Ying Fa said, gently to the girl. Soon there was a pink glow on Sakura and she passed out.

Ying Fa smiled and flew into her body where Sakura would not wake up until the story was told to her.

Which is how Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo found Sakura's body in a dead faint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok from here it's nothing to do with the present, its basically telling the story of everything that's happened hundreds of years ago.**

Over three hundred years ago…

A young girl who looked around the age of 14 with light brown long hair and sparkling emerald eyes, was leaning next to a Cherry Blossom tree. She sadly gazed at the clear, blue cloudless sky. A sky she had known her how life, one she had loved.

'Why me? Why did it have to be me?'The girl thought sadly.

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter_

Footsteps could be heard, footsteps of a girl.

A delicate looking girl, who looked 14 years old, who had porcelain white skin, purple eyes and long, wavy, greyish-violet hair was running around trying to find her friend/cousin.

"Ying Fa! Ying Fa, where are you?" the girl called out.

The girl who was leaning against the Cherry Blossom tree, turned around a smiled, "Oh Madison, are the carriages here yet?" Ying Fa asked.

Madison saw right through the smile, after all there was no sparkle in her eyes, "yes, we have to get going."

Ying Fa's eyes sadden, "right…"

Madison internally panicked, "um, how about we go now, after all everyone's waiting!"

Ying Fa didn't say anything; after all, she was doing this against her own will.

Madison sighed, "Ying Fa, you're my best friend and cousin, you don't have to do this alone, and we can do this together, okay?"

Ying Fa smiled softly, "okay."

She followed her cousin/best friend towards the carriages that were waiting for them. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress with white wings, there was a silver glittery mask over the eyes of her face.

* * *

><p>Ying Fa was running that night, running passing people who were in the ballroom and towards the outside. She ignored Madison calls, her mother and father were calling for her too but she ignored.<p>

She ran outside the Palace, towards the forest, trying not to cry. Her long brown hair came out of its bun and was flowing behind her as she ran.

She spotted a lake around a few Cherry Blossom Trees and a waterfall next to it. She sat down beside the water, not caring if she got her white costume dirty.

'Why would mother and father do such a mean thing' she thought to herself, as tears fell down her cheeks.

Her parents had informed her and introduced her to a guy that was a few years older than her saying she was to wed him when she turned twenty-one.

Ying Fa didn't believe in arrange marriages, she wanted to fall in love and had ran off not wanting to hear anymore of it.

She took her high heels off and threw them into the bush.

"Ow" said a male voice from the bush. Ying Fa's green emerald eyes widen in fright.

"Hello?" her voice shook as she got to her feet and walked carefully towards the bush.

A deep voice interrupted, "Pardon me miss, but is there a problem?"

Ying Fa jumped a foot in the air and turned around to see a man that looked 16 standing a few steps from her. He was wearing a black long sleeve button shirt, long black pants, a black cape, he wore a black mask over his amber eyes, she could see he had chestnut brown hair too.

"None at all, just thought I saw something" she said, blushing a little.

Their eyes met. Perhaps only for a second, but just enough to make her heart flutter and beat like butterfly wings.

And then he was in front of her.

In front of her, standing there, he was looking only a centimeter down at her, shorter than I imagined, she thought, but still gazed in awe.

His face was solemn, his amber eyes staring intently in her own, he reached out for her hand and she let him take it unconsciously…

And then he did the most absurd thing. He did something that she swore she would never forget…

He _kissed_the hand. He leaned down to let his lips press the soft delicate hands softly. But it was light and quick, and then he was staring at her again.

She couldn't breathe, she felt her cheeks flush with warmth greater than a kindling fire and her heart… it was beating so fast but she could not feel it. She couldn't grasp it, it was just too great for her.

He had _kissed_her on the hand!

And to make matters worse, he gave a slight smile and a lovely bow.

"Princess Ying Fa"

Ying Fa's eyes widen in surprise. "How did you know it's me?"

The guy chuckled and said "I've been watching you all night"

Ying Fa snatched her hand away and backed away a little from the man.

"And who are you?" She asked

The guy chuckled again "I can't believe you don't even remember me back when we were only kids. Back before China and Japan were at war…" He took off his mask and Ying Fa gasped in shock.

"Xiao Lang" she said quietly and the guy grinned cheekily.

"Yep in the flesh" he said, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. She held onto him, her hands holding onto his shirt.

Xiao Lang breathe in the sent of Ying Fa's hair.

Ying Fa's eyes widen remembering who she was hugging and then she pulled away, and hit him on the arm.

"What are you even doing here?" she hissed "You could be killed if you were caught here"

Xiao Lang shrugged "It was worth it. I wanted to see how you were going"

Ying Fa's emerald green eyes soften a little and she blushed.

"I missed you Xiao Lang" she whispered, hugging him again

"I missed you too Princess" he said softly, hugging her back afraid to let go thinking she might disappear.

Ying Fa was about to say something about he should call her by her name not her royal status when a shout in the distance stopped her. She panicked and fear for Xiao Lang, "Hurry! Go before they find you!"

"I am bringing you with me," Xiao Lang stated firmly

Ying Fa looked aghast and answered, "You know you cannot do that! Your people will hate you for that."

"I don't care about what they think about us"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she was rendered speechless, touched by Xiao Lang's sincerity and love. "My father and mother would be most displeased with me," Ying Fa told him disappointedly. "I don't want them to be sad - "

"And you are unhappy to make them feel happy in return? What kind of logic is that, Ying Fa?" Xiao Lang demanded.

She could do and say nothing to defend herself but to look down onto the ground in shame. "I think - It is best for us not to meet for some time," Ying Fa said before running away, sobbing.

"Ying Fa!" Xiao Lang shouted, even though he knew that she would not turn back to face him.


	10. Ying Fa's & Xiao Lang's Story Part 2

**Chapter Nine:** **Ying Fa's & Xiao Lang's Story Part 2**

Fifteen year old Ying Fa sighed, looking out at the moon and the stars. It had been a few months since she seen Xiao Lang, it was much harder to see him these days because of Ethan. She knew her parents meant well when arranging the marriage to Ethan but she didn't want him, her heart belonged to Xiao Lang.

She heard the door open and close and then foot steps coming over to her. She turned to see her fifteen year old cousin/best friend Madison standing there with worried eyes.

"Why so blue Ying Fa?" she asked her, grabbing a hair brush and started to brush Ying Fa's long brown hair which fell to below her waist.

"I miss him Madison" Ying Fa confessed to her, resting her chin on her hands.

"I know you do Ying Fa but you remember what Clow Reed said, it's too dangerous for you both to continue meeting in secret" Madison replied, still brushing Ying Fa's hair.

"I know what Clow Reed said but I don't care about what Ethan does, I don't want to marry him"

"Ying Fa you know very well Ethan is dangerous, you can't go behind his back like that. Clow Reed even warned you. We shouldn't try to get on his bad side" Madison said

"I rather that Chinese brat over Ethan any day" Kero said, transforming into his true form from a yellow cat.

"Kero, you should be taking sides with me" Madison argued, glaring at him.

"Ying Fa is my mistress and she won't give me dessert if I don't take her side" Kero said, smartly.

"Kero" Madison said, rolling her eyes while Ying Fa giggled.

"Psst Ying Fa" said a voice outside her window. Ying Fa looked down to see Xiao Lang standing there with a white horse next to him. He was wearing a dark green long button up shirt and black pants.

'Xiao Lang" she said, happily.

Madison and Kero froze after hearing his name.

"You mustn't" Madison said quickly, seeing the look in Ying Fa's emerald green eyes when she turned to Kero and her.

"Please? Can I please go? Cover for me?" she asked her cousin.

Madison sighed and nodded; Ying Fa squealed and hugged her cousin.

"Thank you so much Madison, I owe you one" she said to Madison, smiling as she pulled back and was about to go but was pulled back by Madison.

"No, before you go we must change you into something else" Madison said, looking at Ying Fa's night dress.

Ying Fa sweat dropped, as Madison went over to her closet.

Soon Ying Fa waved to Madison and Kero and was climbing out of her window wearing a creamy white spaghetti strap dress that fell to her knees and white slip on shoes.

"Let go, I'll catch you" Xiao Lang said from belong her.

Ying Fa trusted him, so she let go of the vines and Xiao Lang caught her in his arms.

Xiao Lang put her back on her feet and helped her on the horse, he then got on infront of her, she held onto his waist and they took off.

* * *

><p>Almost twisting her neck to look at Xiao Lang as they lay down on the grass under the cherry blossom tree, her emerald eyes met the pair of slightly nervous ones. They were lonely, and almost sad, but held warmness and compassion. She found that she wasn't able to move anymore. She just stared at his eyes. They were beautiful amber eyes. Holding the colors of autumn, honey-golden mixed with red and brown, mysterious and so strangely affectionate. Some smooth locks of darker hair fell softly above them.<p>

Something inside of her began to pulse. Oh, her heart, she realized. It seemed to have stopped while she lost herself in Xiao Lang's eyes. Now it resumed it's beating with full strength, pounding faster than usually. No, faster than ever. She felt a blush come to her cheeks.

Xiao Lang looked straight into her eyes, feeling the stupid cheeks burning again. Those eyes reminded him of the spring. Like the lush grass, and the blooming flowers, they were naturally dazzling. They held a glimmer he would never forget, he was sure. Bright and innocent, and so beautiful. Like pure emeralds, glistening softly under the star light.

Ying Fa suddenly realized that he had relaxed his grip completely, and she had unconsciously turned her body to face him. She could feel the warmness of his body against her own. She wasn't cold anymore. Neither did she fear the fact that she was so close to him. Still staring into his eyes, she actually didn't realize what exactly she was doing. It was like something instinctive.

His arms seemed to have found their way around her waist, Xiao Lang suddenly realized. Adding some more red to his already flushed cheeks, he had courage enough to hold her closer to him. He needed to feel more of her, this wasn't enough. Her arms were hanging limply around his own waist; she had put them there distractedly for sure. She had a thin waist; he could easily clasp his hands behind her if he wanted to. But right now, he wanted something else.

As if mechanically, he felt himself leaning closer to her. Surprisingly, she didn't back away. She was just as hypnotized by him as he was by her, but he was too far away in his own thoughts to realize that. He could see her face inching closer to him as well, and this startled him, but he didn't stop. As if controlled by somebody else, he kept leaning closer and closer towards the Princess.

Ying Fa could feel her eyes closing, as if she was under someone's control. His control. She didn't really care right now.

All of a sudden, both of them felt the other's lips brushing against their own. This was the most unique thing they had ever felt. Xiao Lang decided that this wasn't enough for him. He wanted more; he needed to feel more of her lips. He pressed himself a little deeper into the kiss. She reacted in her own way, pushing her body forward and returning what he was doing hungrily. Soon both found themselves in a passionate kiss.

The weirdest and most amazing feeling they had ever felt. Something strong, that motioned them to continue kissing, no matter what the others would think. Xiao Lang felt his heart racing, and he knew hers was beating just as quickly. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, and this made him want to continue. He simply continued to kiss the Princess that he had in his arms, not caring anymore if they could get caught. He just wanted to have her by his side, and nothing more.

Ying Fa had never experienced anything like this, ever. She was doing something oh so forbidden, and yet didn't let the thought bother her. She felt that what she was doing, whether she was to marry Ethan or not, was right. She could feel how fast her heart was beating against her ribs, as if wanting to break free. Her lips longed for more, her heart yearned for something she wasn't able to give it since she was born. And for the first time ever, she could feel that she was dong something that was really what she wished.

From lack of air, the two broke apart. Xiao Lang looked at Ying Fa again, wanting to see her reaction, almost fearing that she push him away. When he saw the… well, the look in her eyes, he instantly knew that she wasn't mad at him or anything. She had wanted that as much as him, or so it seemed.

"I love you Ying Fa" he said softly, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Xiao Lang" she replied in a whisper and pulling him back into a kiss, not seeing a shadow of a person watching them with angry eyes.

* * *

><p>Sunlight splashed across palace's private garden as Ying Fa came down from her room for breakfast. She was quiet, subservient, and proper; everything that she knew was expected of her as the fiancée of Ethan Demon. Ying Fa was certain that everything would be all right when Ethan told her, "I was hoping you would come to me last night."<p>

"I was tired," Ying Fa replied, continuing the lie she had told her parents earlier.

"Your exertions in the forest were no doubt exhausting."

'No! How could he know?' Ying Fa thought and then the answer dawned on her. She was shocked, scared, not sure of his reaction, but Ying Fa sipped her tea, keeping her mask firmly in place. "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant following me again. How typical"

"You will never behave like that again, Ying Fa," he growled. "Do you understand?"

His words always grated when he treated her like a possession rather than the woman he was supposed to love. After the respectful way Xiao Lang had treated her the previous night, they grated even more than usual. "I am not a servant that you can command. I am your fiancée"

But that was the wrong word to say. His tight control on his temper snapped. "My fiancée?" he demanded, as his fist came down, making the dishes rattle. "_My__fiancée!_" he exclaimed, as he swept those dishes from the table so they crashed onto the grass. 'YES, YOU ARE! My wife in practice if not yet by law!" he roared, first tipping the table over before sticking his face directly into hers, and Ying Fa was petrified with fear, afraid that he would strike her, or worse. "So you will honor me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor her husband. Because I will not be made out a fool, Ying Fa. Is this in any way unclear?"

Ying Fa was more terrified than she ever was in her life. Tears in her eyes and in her voice, Ying Fa shook her head and stuttered out a single, "No"

"Good. Excuse me" and he left, as if Ying Fa were something horrible with which he did not wish to share space, leaving Madison (who had been hiding in the bushes to see what had happened after the maids had gotten her) and Ying Fa to clean up the mess he had left behind. Madison held Ying Fa as she trembled and wept, feeling both terrified and hopeless all at once.

"We'll find a way out of this mess" Madison whispered to her cousin, rocking her backwards and forwards as Ying Fa cried quietly.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ying Fa were in a pink room after that.<p>

"What happened then?" Sakura asked, curiously.

Ying Fa smiled "Madison did what she told her that day, Madison marched up to Ying Fa's parents and explained how Ethan has been treating you. Your parents wanted you to be happy so that same day they had broke the contract with Ethan and told him to leave the castle"

"Let me guess, things didn't go that good from there" Sakura said

Ying Fa smiled sadly, "No they didn't but Ying Fa and Xiao Lang still met in secret. Their love for each other is what made them continue day after day in life…until Ethan wanted his revenge and wanted Ying Fa all for himself…"

* * *

><p>"Xiao Lang! Look at me! I can fly!" a fifteen year old Ying Fa cheered as she swung from a branch of their favorite tree. "You come too, Xiao Lang! It's funnnnnnnnnnnnn!"<p>

"Ying Fa!" A seventeen year old Xiao Lang rushed over to the tree. "Get down from there! It's dangerous!"

"No, I'll be fine!" Ying Fa laughed as she flung herself up the branch and sat there. "Care to join me?"

Xiao Lang took a while to think

"Aw, c'mon, it's plenty of fun!" Ying Fa cheered. "Oh, look! It's a butterfly." she tried to catch it, and she carelessly slipped over a loose arm. Ying Fa yelped and clung on to the branch.

"YING FA!" she heard Xiao Lang panic from far below. "Hang in there! I'm coming up to help you!"

But Ying Fa couldn't. She couldn't hang in any longer.

She slipped. An inch off the branch. Another inch. Then she fell. Headlong into the river beside the tree. Ying Fa screamed… And she crashed into the water.

'I can't swim!' she thought.

Ying Fa tried her hardest to tread in the water. She watched in fear as Xiao Lang dived into the current.

She gasped. " Xiao Lang …!"

Suddenly, Ying Fa felt a pair of strong hands encircle her waist, and immediately knew Xiao Lang had come for her. He carried her up the bank and placed her on the ground.

"Ying Fa… Are you okay?"

She coughed. " I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," he whispered as he took off his coat and wrapped it around her. He ran his hands through her hair. "Are you okay?"

Ying Fa nodded weakly. "Thank you for saving me, Xiao Lang…"

"Hey. I'll always be there for you," he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Just, would you like to take swimming lessons from me? I won't charge you."

Ying Fa punched him playfully in his arm. "Me, an 15-year-old, taking swimming lessons? Syaoran, don't be ridiculous!"

He chuckled softly. "Only joking."

Ying Fa smiled and drifted asleep, on the soft grass by their favorite cherry blossom tree.

After she had dried off, Xiao Lang woke her up. "Come, 'tis time you went home. Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Of course, I don't want you dead" Ying Fa replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ying Fa walked forward and everyone kept their eyes on her. As she put her hands on her chest, a dark light began to glow from within her, and she gradually pulled her hands away, revealing it to be a mystical dark orb.<p>

Ethan walked up to her and took the orb, but before he left her, he bent down and they both kissed. Xiao Lang's eyes widened and he could see that Ying Fa whispered to him, "Good luck."

He backed away, being heartbroken at what he saw, but shook it off. "She's under his control...," He thought. "She doesn't love him, he's making her love him!" . "Argh, you coward! How can you do that?" He asked with such rage.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked sarcastically. "Are you jealous...Little Wolf?"

"How can you lie to her like that? Lying to her and making her love you!" Xiao Lang exclaimed. "She's not happy, so why are you making her do that?"

"How can you tell that she is not happy? Look at her; I don't see her crying out for solace from you. She's happy with me, and she's mine." Ethan whispered.

Xiao Lang drew back in a defeated way, but he shook his head. "No! Ying Fa! You can't! Don't you remember me? I'm Xiao Lang!"

Ying Fa stared at him with a blank expression. "Xiao...Lang...? Who is this...Xiao...Lang?" She asked softly.

Ethan turned his head to look at her. "No one that you should concern yourself with, Ying Fa. He's trying to take you away from your happiness." He said.

"My happiness...?" Ying Fa asked.

"No! Ying Fa, why won't you remember? We were happy together! You're not happy with this bastard, I can tell! Your mind may be his, but your heart isn't!" Xiao Lang exclaimed.

Ying Fa backed away and fell on her knees. "...Who are you?"

Xiao Lang smiled as a sign of relief, knowing he was at least getting through her. "...Ying Fa, it's me, Xiao Lang. You and I...We love each other remember? Don't you remember how we met? Our parents arranged our marriage previously, but cancelled it because of the war and Ethan"

"...Xiao Lang...And I...?" Ying Fa asked, as she started to stare at the floor.

"Ying Fa, he's trying to manipulate you into his game, don't fall for such foolishness!" Ethan exclaimed.

Ying Fa covered her ears, not wanting to hear either Ethan or Xiao Lang. "...M-My memories..." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Flash Backs

_"So...We're..."__Six__year__old__Ying__Fa__started._

_"...Supposed to get married." Eight year old Xiao Lang finished._

_"Yeah," She said._

_***  
>"I love you Ying Fa" he said softly, looking into her eyes.<em>

"_I love you too Xiao Lang" she replied in a whisper and pulling him back into a kiss_

End of Flash backs…

Ying Fa's eyes opened again, and they were still full of nothingness, but she stood up. "Xiao Lang... " She whispered. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do...With all my heart, Ying Fa." Xiao Lang replied.

"...Then why can't I remember...?" Ying Fa said while tears formed in her eyes. "So many random thoughts run through my mind, that I can't even think that they're reality... But... I want to remember something wonderful...Something that would make my heart glow. But my heart is with Ethan, what am I supposed to do...?"

"Do not even think of it, Ying Fa. Xiao Lang is taking control over your mind." Ethan said.

"...No...He's taking over...My heart...I don't know...Where I belong." And with that, Ying Fa collapsed and she fell unconscious.

"Ying Fa...!" Xiao Lang shouted as he was about to run to her, but Ethan blocked his way.

"You can't get her. I won't allow it," Ethan said. "Fight me and maybe we'll see who gets her in the end..."

Madison and Clow Reed ran over to the unconscious Ying Fa and kept watch over her while the two began at a fighter's stance. Yue kept watch just in case Ethan double-crossed on this fight. He was afraid that he might strike on Madison and Clow Reed.

Xiao Lang and Ethan started to fight and their swords clashed against each other like in their previous battles. Both were really determined to win this girl, but Xiao Lang had to be the most determined one fighting.

Ethan jumped back and sent forth a dark energy wave towards Xiao Lang, but Xiao Lang jumped up, parrying it. Xiao Lang took out an ofuda and threw it up to the air as he summoned its magic. "God of Thunder, descend!" He chanted as bolts of lightening came down upon Ethan.

Ethan was too late to evade the attack and got severely hurt. He was on one knee, and slowly got up, but that wasn't enough to kill someone. Xiao Lang took out another ofuda and summoned its magic. "King of Fire, descend!" Xiao Lang chanted as fire pillars came down upon him.

"The same trick won't work on me," Ethan said as he used an energy shield to block off the magic attack. "Dark Impulse!" He shouted as he pointed his palm directly at Xiao Lang. Waves of energy went towards him and surrounded him as he was somewhat electrocuted by them. Then, a pillar of lightening came down, directly at Xiao Lang. No one could really survive an attack like that.

"XIAOLANG!" Madison shouted worriedly, as hot tears fell out of her eyes, Clow Reed held her back.

Ying Fa's eyes immediately opened and she disappeared in a flash of light, and then reappeared in front of Xiao Lang. She took the attack, and the lightening went right through her body.

"I don't know what I just did...But...I think what I did was out of Love...For you, Xiao Lang..." She whispered during that fast attack. As she took the full impact, it was clearly stated that she was ...dead.

She fell to the ground and Xiao Lang's eyes widened, as well as Ethan's. "Y-Ying Fa...! Wake up! Ying Fa, wake up, please!" Xiao Lang pleaded as he dropped down next to her. He shook her furiously. "...Don't die..." He whispered as tears welled up in his eyes. And the memories filled his mind.

Xiao Lang stood up with rage and anger, and hot tears streaming down his face. "You bastard!" He shouted.

Ethan's sword disappeared. "What she did was inevitable and she chose to save you, Little Wolf. You and not me, I guess I'll just have to kill you now." He said.

"What the hell is your problem? You loved Ying Fa, yet you can care less that...That she died?" Xiao Lang asked.

"I could care less. She was only there because her powers could help support my domain. But, unfortunately she lost it, and died. What a pity..."

Xiao Lang's sword disappeared too. "Son of a bitch, I'll make you pay." Xiao Lang charged at him with full speed and when he was in a 10 foot range, he leaped into the air and kicked him as he was plunging down at the head.

Ethan shook it off and got in a fighter's stance. "This will be a battle to the death."

"Ying Fa, Ying Fa...Please open your eyes..." Madison sobbed.

"...Madison...There's nothing...We can do anymore for her. My powers aren't working, we can't heal her wounds..." Clow Reed whispered. Madison cried even harder and she leaned onto Clow Reed as he comforted her.

"Ying Fa..." Keroberus whispered.

"Her aura is in limbo...Yue." Clow Reed said as he looked towards him.

Yue looked at Clow Reed, then to Madison who was crying and then turned his gaze at Ying Fa. 'Ying Fa...I won't let you die yet.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Where am I...? It seems like I'm on an endless pathway." Ying Fa whispered as she walked along a light and dark pathway.<p>

Yue suddenly appeared in front of her. "You are in the place of limbo. The place where the dead go after they die...But, Ying Fa you are not really dead."

"But then...Why am I here?" Sakura asked looking around.

"You're innocently debating what you should do, but because of your heartfelt actions to save Xiao Lang from that brutal attack, you were sent to this part of the heavens only. You have a chance to come back to us, but you need your heart to let you. We can't let you die just yet," Yue said with such calmness. "You are the next master to the Clow Cards, but in order to do that you must prove yourself. Obviously, we don't have time for such matters..."

"So then what should I do?" Ying Fa asked.

"...Clow Reed said it had to be done so it has to be done...For the sake of the world. I'll let all of your cards turn into your own Cards, and maybe you can finally get rid of Ethan for good." Yue said.

Ying Fa's hands started glowing, and another Key appeared.

"I, Yue, grant you under contract to take full responsibility though she has not passed the Last Judgment, Darkness has spread over our world and we are in a dire situation! Ancient gods of Light and Darkness, I hereby declare her the new Mistress'! Ying Fa, accept your responsibility and summon the Key!" Yue said.

Ying Fa stuck out her hand with the Key in her palm. "O, Key which hides the powers of the stars...I, Ying Fa, grant thee under contract...Release!" She chanted as the Key became a staff.

All of the cards suddenly transformed themselves into Ying Fa' Cards, immediately, knowing that they must be under their new Mistress's control, and that it their duty to help her.

"Let's go, Ying Fa." Yue said as he stuck out his hand.

Ying Fa took his hand and they started flying...Back to reality.

* * *

><p>Ying Fa's eyes opened and she quickly got up and leaped on her feet.<p>

"Ying Fa!" Clow Reed exclaimed.

"Ying Fa!" Keroberus exclaimed as everyone came close to her. "How did you...?"

"...Long story, Kero. But, there' no time for chit-chat. I got to save the world...And Xiao Lang." She said as she walked up to the two who were in a fierce mortal combat.

"Ying Fa!" Xiao Lang exclaimed softly as he got distracted, but his distraction led to a punch in the face and he fell down.

Ying Fa knelt beside him. It was like she was an angel returned from heaven, her face was radiant and her eyes were full of liveliness. "...I'll take care of it," She whispered as she got up. She held her staff in a delicate way. "No more, Ethan. You're not going to cause anybody pain." She said.

"So you're alive again, eh? Well, then...Let's see how really powerful you really are," He said. "Final Crisis!" He yelled as he sent forth what looked like a dark silhouette of a tiger towards her.

"Angel's Light!" Ying Fa screamed as she sent forth a bright energy wave of light. They two energy beams collided with each other_,_ and it seemed like Ethan was winning. Ying Fa knew she couldn't really summon any cards without a staff, because she used her staff to send that energy wave.

'I need to use my cards, but I'm using my staff...What am I supposed to do?'She thought. _'_ I can't let the people I love die, I can't let this world be covered in Darkness...'

Ying Fa's power grew weaker and weaker with every second. "Giving up so soon, Ying Fa? I thought you'd be stronger than that." Ethan said.

"I'm...I'm not giving up! I have led the life that I wanted to lead ever since I fell in love with Xiao Lang, and I won't let you take that away from me!" Ying Fa yelled.

Her Cards began to glow endlessly and it looked like they were all combining their powers together. They merged in with Ying Fa's Angel Light attack and she grew stronger.

"You won't win, Ethan. Your heart is filled with Darkness, you cannot destroy this world full of light and hope. You'll die right here and right now, you won't cause anymore suffering!" Ying Fa's energy wave overpowered Ethan and it soon hovered his own body.

"What the...! NO! I can't die NOW!...NOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he disappeared.

He was gone, and Ying Fa's Angel Light shrouded in the air, and she fell on her knees. "It's finally over..." She whispered as she nearly fell down again.

Xiao Lang ran and caught her before she fell unconscious once more. "...I'm glad that you won, Ying Fa...I'm proud."

"...Your love made me do it." Ying Fa whispered.

Xiao Lang smiled as he watched her fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Ying Fa was humming a tune while picking some flowers from a garden outside the Castle in Japan. She was wearing a long soft pink dress with straps and white flat shoes.<p>

Suddenly hands went over her emerald green eyes.

"Guess who" whispered a male voice in her ear. Ying Fa grinned ear to ear and turned her head around to see eighteen year old Xiao Lang smiling down at her.

He was wearing long black pants, long sleeve button up green shirt with black cape hanging from his shoulders to the back. (I don't know what guys where in those days). His black horse was a few meters away eating grass.

"Xiao Lang!" Ying Fa squealed turning and jumping towards him hugging him, her head on his chest.

"Princess" he said softly, hugging her.

Ying Fa pulled away and crossed her arms, pretending to be mad.

"What have I told you about calling me Princess? Call me Ying Fa" she said with mock anger.

Xiao Lang chuckled "Ying Fa"

Ying Fa smiled brightly up at him and then her emerald eyes filled with worry.

"Why are you here in daylight? The guards might spot you Xiao Lang. My father would have you hanged if they catch you here since you are Chinese. Japan and China are in a war remember" She said quietly, looking back towards the castle to see if anyone was around.

"Nothing for a warrior like myself that can't handle" he said, he reached out and pulled her into a hug, tighter this time but not hurting her. "I missed you also Ying Fa. We haven't seen each other for a month"

Ying Fa hugged him back, resting her head on his chest and sighing. "I missed you too Xiao Lang, I wish our countries weren't at war. It would be so much easier."

"Let's go to our secret place" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Ying Fa smiled at Sakura as she showed her many more different scenes that were in the story of their past life.<p>

"Sakura, after you wake up I will no longer be around" she said to Sakura quietly.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked her confused.

"I am a part of you, and I was only created by your past life's memories" Ying Fa explained **(A/N:****You ****know ****like ****how ****in ****Sailor ****Moon ****Moonlight ****Night ****was ****created ****by ****Darien****'****s ****memories ****and ****etc ****when ****he ****forgot ****about ****the ****past)**

Ying Fa bit her lip and smiled friendly to Sakura "I don't think I need to show you anything about the day you died in the past because of that fire, you have seen it already"

* * *

><p>"Ying Fa" Syaoran said, shaking Sakura's shoulders gently to wake her up. He looked extremely worried about her.<p>

"I don't think she'll wake up for awhile" Eriol said to him

They were back at the mansion crowded around Sakura's bed.

Syaoran ignored him and kept trying to wake her but no luck. It had been a week since they found her out in the ally looking dead.

Most of the members had left the room, leaving Mei Lin, Justin, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran there.

There was a pink light and a woman about eighteen stood there. The woman had long brown hair that fell to below her waist; she had sparkling emerald green eyes, creamy skin and no make up on. She wore a yellow summer dress which looked a bit dirty with they could see a little crown on her head.

The five of them gasped in shock. Syaoran who was holding onto Sakura's cold hand looked at the woman with a confused look.

"Ying Fa" he said, confused.

Ying Fa smiled sadly and nodded, while the others gasped in surprise.

Syaoran looked between the body in the bed and the ghost like woman.

"How is there two of you?" Eriol asked for Syaoran who remained confused looking between the woman in bed to the ghost like one standing infront of him.

Ying Fa smiled a knowing smile on her face, she knew Eriol would ask such a thing because Syaoran didn't seem to know and she had a feeling Eriol did in some way.

"Good question Clow" She said "I was created hundreds of years ago after Princess Ying Fa Avalon died. Clow Reed had told me that Ying Fa was to be reborn again hundreds of years later and he created me out of all Princess Ying Fa's memories of the past. I saw myself be reborn eighteen years ago as Sakura Kinomoto but I was told not to confront her just yet, to let her be free and enjoy her childhood and teenage life."

She paused for a bit letting them take it all in and then continued.

"I saw Xiao Lang over the years trying to search for her reincarnation; I also saw Ethan was looking for her when she was about fifteen. As much as I wanted Xiao Lang to find her I had to keep her hidden from Xiao Lang so Ethan did not know about it, I didn't want Sakura to face the dangers of the real world until she was old enough to protect herself and her magic was powerful enough.

Once Sakura turned eighteen I decided to let her presence be known to Xiao Lang which is how he found her in that local bar months ago she went to. It was risky though since Ethan and his gang were there plus the Dragons Gang. But I knew Sakura would be safer with Xiao Lang back then instead of being by herself.

Over the last few months I been in Sakura's dreams to try and trigger her memories back slowly because I thought she had the time to recover them slowly but then I saw she was captured by Ethan and brainwashed which wasted the time I made on getting her past memories back. So during the fight a week ago when Sakura had escaped to the ally way I confronted her for the first time, I used my magic to break the necklace that she was wearing which was filled with dark magic of Ethan's so she couldn't remember anything.

Her magic awakened that day also and then I decided then and there that she needed to know her past as quick as possible, there was no time doing one memory per dream anymore. So I went inside her head and put her into a deep sleep to show her the whole history of her past."

"Wow" was all Mei Lin and Tomoyo said

"So are you saying once she wakes up she will remember everything?" Syaoran asked her

"Once I let myself be part of her again, she will remember everything of her past, her magic will be stronger but she needs Yue and Kero. Do you have her Ying Fa Cards?" she asked Eriol lastly.

"Yes, I have kept them with me since the fire. Kero has been in a deep sleep protecting the cards since his mistress died. Yue comes around in the night time; he has seen Sakura and knows who she really is. He protects the mansion at night time." Eriol explained.

Ying Fa smiled softly knowing Kero and Yue would be around to protect her reincarnation.

"Then I think it's time for me to return to Sakura, she needs me" she said softly, she bowed to Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Justin and Eriol, they bowed back.

Ying Fa then turned to Syaoran and studied him for a moment. "Xiao Lang, please no matter what happens in the future please protect Sakura with your life. She is me and I am her"

Syaoran nodded and looked serious as he looked at Ying Fa, "I will, no matter what I love her for her and for Ying Fa"

Ying Fa smiled and then turned to Sakura's body which lay there on the bed. She walked towards the body and then she glowed pink as Sakura's body glowed pink and Ying Fa flew into Sakura's body.

Sakura's skin colour returned to normal after a few minutes. They waited to see if she was going to wake up but nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So did everyone like the chapter? Anyone want to guess what will happen when Sakura wakes up? What do you think Syaoran's (Xiao Lang's) reaction should be like once she wakes up and remembers? Let me know in a review please.**

**If anyone has ideas of what they want in this story please let me know in a review!**

**My review goal for this chapter in total is 33, so I need 10 reviews before I post the next chapter since this chapter is nearly 6,500 words.**

**Until next update…**

**AussieChicky**


	11. Ying Fa

**Chapter Ten: Ying Fa**

_Years before the War with China and Japan…_

"Ying Fa! Ying Fa, where are you?" a voice cried out. The little girl giggled but placed a hand over her mouth to stifle them. She hid in the bushes from her best friend. "C'mon Ying Fa! This isn't funny!"

She saw the boy's feet in front of her and tackled him. "I got you!" They fell down and landed in a puddle of mud.

"Ying Fa, what are you dong! I was worried about you!" the boy exclaimed.

"But Xiao Lang! You're supposed to find me! We're playing hide-and-seek! I hide and you find me."

Her smile caused Xiao Lang to smile. "Why would we want to do that?"

"It's a game, Xiao Lang! It's a lot of fun!"

"I've never played this type of game before."

"That's okay! Just close your eyes and count to twenty."

"Hai!"

Two minutes later…

"Found you Ying Fa! Wait! Where are you going!" Xiao Lang shouted as Ying Fa ran between the trees and giggled, "Got to catch me, Xiao Lang!"

He grinned in response. "You can't hide for long, Ying Fa! I'll find you and then we got to go home! We have to eat soon and we're all dirty!"

* * *

><p><em>Still over three hundred years ago once Ying Fa died in Xiao Lang's arms…<em>

"Where am I?" the weak figure replied. She stood up and stared at her surroundings. She was located within a familiar... yet strange blue transparent world with... white puffy... clouds. She gasped!

Then a rich powerful voice spoke, "Yes Ying Fa... You are in heaven."

Ying Fa turned abruptly towards the source of the voice, but there was nothing visible but the clouds. "Who are you, and why do you know my name?"

The voice chuckled. "I am what I am, Avalon... and how I know you name... I can't tell you... it's a secret I'm not willing to give up."

Ying Fa frowned and stared into the air curiously. "Are you... God?"

The voice chuckled again. "I guess that's what people call me"

Ying Fa gasped again. "I'm dead!"

The voice laughed. "Yes you are!" he exclaimed along with her cheerfully.

Ying Fa raised an eyebrow. "You're happy I'm dead? Are you sure you're God?"

The voice returned to a chuckle. "Ying Fa dear... dying is not a sin... it's not something bad either... it just means it's time for you to reborn again."

Ying Fa stared at air again with a confusion written all over her face.

"Recarnation, Ying Fa! Death means you can now Recarnate!" God answered powerfully.

Ying Fa frowned... "That's it... I thought heaven was the last stage... a place with lots of horses, bunnies, flowers and stuff!"

God chuckled. "Maybe I should begin creating that. I get kind of lonely up here... but until anything happens, you will do what all other magical people have done..."

Ying Fa slightly grinned. "Recarnate...and it better be a nice family...There better be no wars going on or arrange marriages"

God chuckled and Ying Fa then thought of something.

"Where's Xiao Lang? Is he alright?" she asked him concerned for her lover.

God smiled kindly "Xiao Lang is still very much alive, my friend Clow Reed who you know will be with him. Xiao Lang won't die as he is waiting for you to be reborn again. Hopefully by that time you will be safe and no wars will be happening"

Ying Fa smiled. "Will I remember anything about my past life?"

"No, not at first but a ghost will be created by your memories of your past life and will watch over you until the time comes to return back to you" God explained

Ying Fa nodded, understanding what God meant.

"Your magic won't be awakening until your memories are fully back, be careful Ying Fa as Ethan will still be around still and is hungry for power. Don't ever doubt Xiao Lang and his love for you, remember these two things are you should be fine"

Soon everything went black…

* * *

><p>'<em>I <em>_feel_,' she thought, as her brain whirled in her head and she tried to gain sense of direction, '_like __crap.__'_

She didn't want to open her eyes, not after knowing that everything she had seen was real. Sure she had Xiao Lang again but she didn't want to face everything else in the world, Ethan, dark magic, pain, suffering and death.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes; she was greeted with the familiar surroundings of the room in the mansion that belonged to Syaoran.

**(A/N:****Yes ****Syaoran ****decided ****to ****put ****her ****in ****his ****bedroom ****and ****let ****her ****rest ****there ****since ****it ****was ****much ****safer ****for ****her)**

Images flashed through her mind from when she was asleep.

Tears started to trickle down her face and Sakura couldn't hold back the sobs that racked her body. She felt alone and she was scared.

She brought her hands up to her eyes and wiped away the tears. She sat up on the bed and saw that it was already night time.

For some reason, the darkness scared her probably because of her past with Ethan. The large bedroom felt too big for her. She hugged her legs close to her chest and brought the blanket closer. There was no comfort or warmth from the cold sheets even though they smelt like Xiao Lang.

"Xiao Lang," she whispered. The name flew out of her lips before she realized whose name she said. She whispered the name again. "Xiao Lang..."

A couple minutes passed and no one came. Sakura couldn't help but panic at the emptiness she felt. "Xiao Lang!" she screamed.

"Ying Fa?" came Xiao Lang's voice from her right.

Seconds later she felt arms wrap around her body and hug her. Sakura sobbed and held onto Xiao Lang tight.

"It's ok, you are safe now" he said quietly, rocking her backwards and forwards trying to calm her down.

Soon Sakura fell back to sleep, Xiao Lang laid her back down and put a blanket on her. He looked up to see Eriol standing at the door way, a look of worry and seriousness in his blue eyes.

"She woke up?" Eriol asked him

Syaoran nodded "She was crying though, screaming out my name too"

"Hmm, I guess it's normal." Eriol said more to himself than Syaoran.

"What's normal about that?" Syaoran demanded

"She has just had to relive her past life while sleeping, then to wake up somewhere dark and alone. All those memories must have felt overwhelming for her and she needed you. That's why she broke down, because her past was an emotional one. She is scared that everything will repeat itself again in this life time" Eriol replied and then he left Syaoran alone in thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up early the next morning, she looked to her left to see Xiao Lang <strong>(Only outsiders that aint in the gang call him Syaoran.<strong>**)** sitting in a chair next to her, asleep though while holding her hand in his. She stared at him for a little while longer.

"You should take a photo, it lasts longer" Xiao Lang said, without opening his eyes.

Sakura gasped in shock and blushed a little. "I wasn't looking" she mumbled, Xiao Lang opened his eyes and grinned at her, making her blush even more.

"Your eyes…" she whispered, a flicker of recognition flashed through her emerald green eyes.

*Begin Flashback*

_A soft, small hand rested on the cheek of a six-year-old boy. The girl smiled as he raised his eyes from the floor to look into her innocent green eyes and blushed lightly._

_"I love your eyes, Xiao Lang. You shouldn't hide them. They are so…"_

*End Flashback*

"…beautiful"

Xiao Lang's eyes widened in surprise. She was so like her. Maybe…maybe she finally remembered everything.

"Are…are you alright?" she asked blushing from the way he was staring at her.

Xiao Lang blinked in surprise, lost in his memories and answered unemotionally, "Fine"

Sakura smiled at him.

'Does she ever stop smiling?' he thought to himself.

*Begin Flashback*

_"Why are you always smiling, Ying Fa?"_

_"To make other people happy of course!"_

*End Flashback*

"Are you sure you are alright?" Sakura spoke again, clearing Xiao Lang's thoughts.

Xiao Lang nodded "Do you…do you" he started to ask, but was afraid of the answer.

"Remember our past?" Sakura finished off for him gently.

He nodded, Sakura got out of bed and walked towards the window.

Sakura looked towards the window and smiled sadly. "Yes I do, I remember I was the Princess of Japan, my name was Ying Fa Avalon, and I was the Mistress of the Clow Card which I turned into Ying Fa Cards. I remember how we met, how I was in an arrange marriage to Ethan Demon, how much I missed seeing you once China and Japan were at war, I remember how I ran out of the party my parents were hosting after hearing I was going to marry Ethan when I turn twenty-one, I remember meeting you for the first time in years, I remember always sneaking out with you at night time just to spend time with you, I remember telling you for the first time that I love you, I remember Ethan finding out and Madison helping break the engagement with him, I remember playing around and falling into the water not knowing how to swim, I remember you saving me, I remember being controlled by Ethan, I remember saving you, I remember Keroberus and Yue, I remember Clow Reed, I remember the day I died, I remember dying in your arms and telling you we'll meet again when I reborn"

Xiao Lang got out of the chair and walked over to her, holding her left hand in his.

Sakura wiped a few tears away from her cheeks and turned to Xiao Lang again.

"I didn't want wars to happened when I was reincarnated, I wanted to live with a nice family but that didn't happen, I knew someday I would meet you again but I didn't expect it to be so soon"

Xiao Lang put his hand up to her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"You are safe this time love, I won't allow anything bad happen to you. I have waited for this day for over three hundred years; I have watched you from the day you was born and while you grew up. You mean the world to me Ying Fa, I love you and don't ever forget that" he said, softly.

Sakura's eyes watered, she put her hand on top of Xiao Lang's one that was on her cheek and leaned into the touch.

"I believe you, I love you too Xiao Lang" she whispered

He then leaned down and kissed her.

A dark figure smirked from the shadows. 'Wait until they see what's coming' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**So thats Chapter Ten, thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter. I will post the next chapter up once I get to 38 reviews in total for this story.**

**Please review and let me know if you have any ideas!**

**AussieChicky**


	12. Kero & Fainting

**Chapter Eleven: Kero & Fainting**

Eriol sat down on his bed giving out a sigh. He took his glasses off for a moment and rubbed his eyes tiredly and then put the glasses back on again.

"What's wrong honey?" Tomoyo asked him softly, sitting up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder gently.

Eriol smiled tiredly to her, she was just like Madison but she wasn't really Madison. He grew to love Tomoyo just as he loved Madison.

"Sakura woke up just before" he replied

Tomoyo squealed happily "I wonder if she remembers her past now, oh I got so many clothes I want to design for her. She is so cute!"

Eriol chuckled. "She has gone back to sleep but she does remember everything. She must have felt overwhelmed with reliving the past because she broke down and was calling out for Syaoran. She is asleep now though"

"That's good though that she has her memories back, isn't it?" Tomoyo said

"Yes and no" he said, he then turned to look at Tomoyo and put a hand on hers which was on his shoulder.

"With all the dangers with Ethan Demon over the last three hundred years or more, then to see Xiao Lang go through time after time watching her die. I'm afraid something like that will happen again, this time it's different because she has her memories back where as every other time she hasn't" he explained.

"I understand, but have faith this time Eriol. Xiao Lang won't let anything happen to her. He loves her dearly. He would try so hard this time to keep her safe from harms way."

"You're right" he said.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat alone in the lounge room later on that morning. Xiao Lang had to go to a meeting with a few other Wolves members like Justin.<p>

Sakura was currently reading a novel that Tomoyo had let her borrow when Eriol came and sat down next to her with a thick book that was locked.

"Sakura" Eriol said, grabbing her attention. Sakura looked up from the novel she was reading and closed it, smiling kindly to Eriol; she knew he was Clow Reed from her past life.

"I thought you would like this back" he said, kindly to her. He placed the pink thick locked book onto Sakura's lap and a pink key with a gold star on it on top of it. Eriol then got up patted her on the shoulder and left the room to give her time.

With trembling hands she picked up the key and smiled softly, she gently opened the book and her smile widened, seeing her yellow little sun guardian asleep.

"Kero" she whispered, reaching out to touch him but he jerked awake.

"Who interrupts my sleep" Kero demanded, lifting himself up in the air a little.

Sakura stayed quiet, tears threatening to fall just realizing how much she missed him, and he was her best friend after Madison.

Kero looked straight at Sakura, and rubbed his eyes not believing what he was seeing.

"Ying Fa?" Kero asked

Sakura smiled teary eyes and nodded; Kero flew into her open arms and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his small body.

"Missed you Kero" she said quietly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Me too Ying Fa! I have been sleeping for over three hundred years guarding the cards for you while waiting for you to be reborn." Kero said

All her Ying Fa cards flew out of the book and spun around her happily. She smiled feeling their magic, feeling how happy they were to see their mistress again. Sakura closed her eyes, smiling peacefully.

Which was then disturbed by someone's tummy grumbling, Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kero smiling innocently at her.

"Im hungry?" Kero said

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled, getting to her feet.

"It's been three hundred years or more since I ate anything" Kero tried to explain as he followed Sakura towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sakura had decided later that day to make dinner for Xiao Lang since they had the mansion to themselves tonight, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Eriol and the rest of the gang had decided to go out, Xiao Lang had forbid Sakura to go out at night since what happened last time she was out at night, so he stayed back at the mansion to keep her company.<p>

Both were currently having dinner.

"I am glad that you could stay, Xiao Lang. I didn't want to have dinner alone, in this big mansion" said Sakura.

"It's no problem my Ying Fa. I love to spend as much time with you as I possibly can," said Xiao Lang. smiling at her making her blush.

"Mou! Xiao Lang you are going to make me faint if you continue on making me blush." She said

"Hmmm...That gives me an idea," he said.

"What kind of idea?" she asked looking at Xiao Lang, wondering what he was planning.

"I wonder if I could make you blush so much that you would faint," he said and smiled evilly at her.

"Now Xiao Lang, you don't want to do anything that you will regret," she said while laughing nervously.

"Oh I won't. Making you blush would be very fun. And besides, you are so kawaii as Tomoyo says when you blush my love," he said still smiling, making her blush even more.

"Um...um...I think I am just going to stay away from you for a little bit," She said and got up from her seat and starts backing away from him.

"Oh you are not getting away that easy, Ying Fa!" he said as he got up and started to go after Sakura.

"Hoe!" she exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I told you that you weren't going to get away from me," Xiao Lang said.

Sakura lifted her head up and looked into Xiao Lang's amber eyes and started blushing more.

"It's starting to get hot in here," she said.

"And so the make-Ying Fa-blush plan starts," he said

Sakura then tried to get out of the strong hold that Xiao Lang has around her waist

"Oh you are no fun love," said Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang took his arms away from around Sakura's waist and frowned.

"Good, I'm free." She said, then she looked at Xiao Lang "Oh, don't frown. Smile!"

Xiao Lang then putted his arms back around her waist tightly and smiled

Sakura then said while blushing "I should have kept my big mouth closed and let you frown."

He chuckled "But you wouldn't do that because you don't like to see me unhappy." he said smiling.

Xiao Lang then held Sakura a little tighter, so that he is holding her against himself.

"Um...um..." _**(AN: She can't think at the moment )**_ Sakura's cheeks were a very very bright red.

Xiao Lang putted his hand on her forehead. "You are burning up," he said, smiling a wide smile.

"Well it is your fault!" exclaimed Sakura. She heard Xiao Lang chuckle. "And it's not funny!"

Xiao Lang laughed as he watched Sakura blushing more and more by the minute.

"I will not faint, I will not faint, I will not faint..."

Xiao Lang putted his hand on Sakura's very hot cheek. "You look so beautiful Sakura."

He moved his hand from her cheek and started running his fingers through her hair.

"..." Sakura was lost for words.

Xiao Lang cups her chin with his hand, tilts her head a bit and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

Sakura then fainted.

"I knew I could make you faint," Xiao Lang said while laughing a little.

He held her, carried her to the couch, and laid her down on it.

Minutes later...

Sakura slowly woke up. "I feel very dizzy...what happened?" she asked.

Xiao Lang sat in a chair next to the couch. "Oh, I just made you faint. That's all." he said with a smile on his face that said "I told you so."

"Darn... and I tried so hard not to faint too," she said and started pouting.

Xiao Lang chuckled "Well if you hadn't fainted, then we wouldn't be able to have this conversation."

Sakura looked at him and smiled "I guess so. Then we would have just had dinner and no interesting conversation hehe."

"Well I hope you had your fun because you are never going to do that again to me," she continued and started giggling.

"It was fun. I am just glad that stuff animal didn't come down while I was trying to get you to faint." he said, sighing with relief.

Up the stairs Tomoyo and Kero were watching. Tomoyo had begged Eriol to let her have her fun and he agreed like he usually does when she asked to do something.

"LET ME GO! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" yelled Kero.

"Calm down Kero. You are not going to kill anyone! I got it all on tape and it was all so kawaii!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"But he touched Sakura! I told that Gaki to keep his distance from her! He must pay the consequences!" raved Kero, while struggling to get out of the hold Tomoyo had on him.

"But Kero, they are looking so kawaii. I don't want you to ruin that!" she said.

"Oh well, because I am!" Kero said as he got out of Tomoyo's hold on him and flew in the direction of where Sakura and Xiao Lang were.

Back to the living room where the couple…

Xiao Lang bent down to kiss Sakura on the lips and their lips almost touch when...

"Get your lips away from Sakura, you Gaki!" Kero yelled at Xiao Lang and went in between Sakura and Xiao Lang, and ends up getting kissed by Xiao Lang instead of him kissing Sakura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed.

"YUCK! I kissed the stuffed animal!" said Xiao Lang with the look of disgust in his face.

"You? WHAT ABOUT ME! I GOT KISSED BY THE GAKI! SOMEONE GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!" screamed Kero very loudly.

Sakura giggled at this, even after over three hundred years some things don't change.

Tomoyo came running into the room.

"Kero, didn't I tell you to leave them alone. Now you ruined everything," said Tomoyo sadly.

Sakura got up from the couch and walks over in front of Tomoyo.

"How long have you been here Tomoyo?" she asked with suspicion in her eyes.

"Well...um...since Xiao Lang stayed to have dinner with you," she said with a nervous smile on her face.

Sakura sighed "Will you never grow out of that habit you have of filming me?"

Tomoyo had filmed Sakura whenever she could that day.

"Of course not Sakura!" she said.

Sakura turned back to see Xiao Lang and Kero glaring at each other

"Kero go to my room and stay there and Xiao Lang you should go to sleep, its getting late," said Sakura to them so

They wouldn't stop glaring.

"FINE! Get mad at me because I am trying to protect you..." Kero said as he flew away.

"Okay. Goodnight Sakura," he said and kissed Sakura and she kissed back.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo said as she filmed them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! Sorry for the late update but I got so addicted to Vampire Diaries on TV and the Books so I started a fanfiction story of it too lol.<strong>_

_**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I'm kind of stuck on what to write for the next chapter. Any ideas?**_

_**Inbox me the ideas if any.**_

_**Please review! 10 reviews for this chapter then I'll update again!**_

_**AussieChicky**_


End file.
